Get The Girl
by rainbowglitterfairy
Summary: Brittany is the biggest womanizer and badass in McKinley. She doesn't believe in love until transfer student Santana Lopez comes along. It's love at first sight. But when the entire population of Mckinley wants to date Santana, it gets complicated. Brittany decides there's only one way to get her: charm her pants off. Will she actually get the girl that way? BRITTANA ENDGAME!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone, I'm Adriana and this is my first fanfic. I'm Dutch so any grammar or spelling mistakes are my own and I apologize sincerely. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I don't own Glee, if I did, well let's just say that Santana would be the star and there would be a lot of lesbian sex scenes. And fox can't handle that, believe me.. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Dirty!  
Rotten!  
Filthy!  
Stinkin' Rich!_

_She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise_

_Tastes so good  
Make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie _

Brittany sang along with the beginning of her favorite song before quickly hitting the snooze button, she didn't want her mom to whine about her needing to choose more appropriate music again. Yeah, as if. She loved this song way too much, it made her feel badass. Well, more badass than she already was of course.

She chuckled to herself when she recalled how just last week she fucked Quinn "I'm holier than thou" Fabray. Thanks to that the entire school now basically worshipped the ground she walked on, well more than before that is.

She walked to her en suite bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

When she was done, she looked through her closet to find her favorite pair of jeans. When she found them, she matched them with a black thank top, studded black boots and her black leather jacket.

After applying her make-up and making sure her hair was curly enough, she got her car keys and headed downstairs.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, do not tell me you are wearing that God awful jacket again!" her mother chastised. "Mom, it's badass, just like me right?" Brittany whined.

"No Brittany, I forbid you to be, as you put it, badass. You are a young lady who walks around like a female version of Casanova. You do know that I hear all the gossip too, right Brittany?" her mother seethed.

"Yes mom, I'll try to behave. But the jacket stays!" Brittany conceded.

"Fine, now go you're going to be late" her mother sighed.

"Okay mom, bye!" Brittany yelled.

She walked outside to her black mustang, her baby, and got in. She putted the radio on and started driving to another hell day of school.

* * *

"Hey Fuckerman, what the hell are you doing by my locker?" Brittany was not amused.

Noah Puckerman was a self proclaimed badass who wanted everybody to call him Puck. And apparently he thought that that's the reason they should hang out. She didn't share that idea. Obviously.

"Relax Pierce, I just wanted to congratulate you on popping the cherry of Fabray! I mean come on, that's epic!" He yelled so hard that almost the entire hallway looked their way.

"Will you shut up, Fabgay is already angry at me and I don't want to listen to her whining about being girlfriends again. It's getting old" Brittany hissed.

"She should've known better, you're more of a fuck-and-ditch kinda type" Puck Grinned.

"Fuck you Puckerman, I could be someone's girlfriend, I've just never met anyone who's worth it."Brittany mumbled. She could totally do that dating shit, she just didn't want to, she thought angry.

"Whatever you say Pierce" Puck said before walking away to God knew where. Not that she cared.

"BRITTANY FUCKING PIERCE! Great, Brittany thought, there she was.

"Hello ladies, how can I help you?" she said, facing the cheerios and eying them up and down.

"How dare you show your face here?" Quinn seethed.

"Well, I get up and drive to school. It's as easy as that Fabgay. Just as easy as fucking you I might add." Brittany smirked.

* SLAP * "YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Did she just seriously slap her?

"Hey, that was totally uncalled for!" Brittany yelled, now getting pissed as well. "I told you it was a one time thing, yet now you're mad because I don't want to be your little girlfriend? Fuck you Fabray, you sucked anyway. I didn't even orgasm, so suck on that!"

Quinn turned a dark shade of red and walked away with her cheerio friends following after her, some of them making 'call me' signs.

"Move along, show's over!" Brittany yells.

After the hallway was empty, she turned and inspected the red hand mark on her left cheek in the mirror off her locker. Well, that was a sucky morning.

Brittany could only think one thing as she looked in the mirror.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

After two excruciating boring hours of class, Brittany made her way out of school to go under the bleachers, glad that she had study hall which she decided to ditch.

When she arrived there, Puck was already waiting for her with some weed. "Dude, I heard what happened this morning, how you're doing now?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I insulted her by telling her I didn't get an orgasm though."

"OUCH! That must've hurt." Puck laughed.

"Probably, but she deserved it so whatever. Give me the weed now, I need it."

"Here you go dude, by the way I got some news you're going to be really interested in"

"What Puck?" Brittany may not have liked Puck very much, but he did always know the most helpful things, like who just broke up and wanted some comfort-sex, who wanted to have some lets-make-my-boyfriend-jealous-sex, etc.

"Well, there's going to be a transfer student who is apparently very hot. What the dude I've got it from literally said? Well because you're practically pulling out of me" Puck trailed off.

Brittany rolled her eyes, he was so dramatic. More so than the Hobbit, and that was hard.

"She has the body off a Victoria Secrets Angel, she has the face off an actual angel, but here it comes: she's fucking sex on legs. She always wears this catholic girl outfit and she apparently teases a lot. They call her: The angel who acts like the devil. But get this, not only is she sex on legs, but she's also a virgin!" Puck exclaimed excitedly.

Now that got Brittany's attention. She loved virgins. There's something intriguing about taking a girls virginity. But this girl acted like sex on legs? If Puck's guy says so it must be true, his sources were never wrong. She had a feeling she was going to like this girl, she seemed like a challenge, she thought.

"So, what's her name" she asked curiously.

"Santana. Santana Lopez." Wow, even her name sounded sexy. Well, it seemed like she got herself a new challenge.

"I call dibs Puck, she sounds perfect. Looking innocent, having a banging body, a beautiful face and a hot name? Yeah she's definitely mine. But I'll tell you what, after I'm done with her you can give her a go."

"Fine Pierce, you're lucky you're my friend" he grumbled.

Yes, Brittany thought smirking, this was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**AN: Again, I apologize for any mistakes, they're all mine. I'll only continue this story if people are actually interested, so review please! I hope it wasn't too horrible to read, and don't be harsh with the reviews because I'm new at this. xoxo 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone, thank you so much for the reviews! So thank you Leilamiranda, AllThingsBrittana and Lovesreadingfanfic! They mean a lot to me. A special thanks goes out to someone who really supported me and actually inspired me to start this story. So I will be forever in your debt *Makes dramatic face and bows* Lexiepuckerman-evans14. Make sure to check out her awesome story "Hero" ! It's amazingly written and it's still in the beginning stages so you'll catch on right away.**

**The first chapter was kinda short because I wanted to see if people would actually be interested, so thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing my story! ****This chapter will be a little longer.**

**Also, some of you may have noticed that I rated this story M, but for everyone who doesn't want to read a lesbian sex scene, I will write the smut separately and in a way so that you don't have to read it to understand the rest of the story. I'll put a warning in my AN when that happens. But it won't happen until later in the story. Lots of love, Adriana**

* * *

**I don't own Glee *sad face* If I would, there would be an Unicorn in there, and there would be a lot of Santana's hotness. Believe me! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Dirty!  
Rotten!  
Filthy!  
Stinkin' Rich!_

_She's my cherry pie_  
_Cool drink of water_  
_Such a sweet surprise_

_Tastes so good_  
_Make a grown man cry_  
_Sweet cherry pie_

After singing along with her badass-song as she'd like to call it, Brittany punched the snooze button. Excitedly she made her way out of bed. It had been a week since Puck told her about Santana, but she couldn't stop thinking about her.

Today was the day she would start school, and because it was already October, she would surely be in need of some friends. And Brittany decided to be generous for once and help her out. And if that meant she was getting laid, then that was a nice bonus.

She whistled while walking towards her bathroom and quickly did her morning routine. After making sure her hair was perfectly curly as always, she made her way back into her room.

While opening her closet, she contemplated what she was going to wear today. It had to be hot of course, but it had to be something special too. Something that would get her noticed.

She searched through her closet before stumbling across her shortest, tightest pair of jean shorts. Yes, she thought, this could work.

After putting on her lucky thong, it was "surprisingly" black, she pulled on the shorts and started looking for something to match it with.

Finally, after ten minutes of looking, she finally found what she was looking for. Her red corset. It was supposed to be used as undergarments, but as always Brittany didn't care.

After putting on the corset and her leather jacket, it was her thing to wear it at all times, she checked herself out in her floor length mirror.

Ass? Check. Legs? Check. Abs on display? Check. Boobs? Double Check.

Now all she had to do to complete her look was find her studded black boots and her black dangled earrings. After putting everything on she continued to line her eyes with her favorite black eye-liner.

After that she puts on some black mascara and light pink lipgloss to make her piercing blue eyes pop and thin pink lips stand out. She checked herself out in the mirror for the last time and smirked.

Santana was not going to know what hit her.

She walked downstairs and quickly grabbed an apple before slipping outside. She didn't need another lecture from her mom that she needed to dress more appropriate. She loved her mother, but sometimes she could be a bit overbearing.

She stepped into her beloved car and started driving to school, while eating her apple. She didn't care about safety now, all she could think about was Santana.

Yes, she thought, this was going to be an amazing day.

* * *

"Hey Pierce, there you are! I already thought you weren't coming!" Of course, I can't even breath around here or Puckerman is already bothering me. Damn my awesomeness.

"Whatever Puckerman, I'm still ten minutes early." she replied annoyed.

"Come on, Santana can arrive any second now!" he smiled excitedly.

"Stop smiling Puckerman she's mine and you know it." she growled.

Wow, she didn't even meet this girl and yet she was already possessive? I'm never possessive, she thought.

She decided to not worry about it, it wasn't like she had feelings or something, she didn't do feelings and she'd never even met the girl.

"Uhm Brittany, not to piss you off or anything but... uhm ..." Puck stuttered.

"What Puckerman? Spit it out you pussy" Brittany snapped, she didn't want to listen to Mr Douchebag.

"Well, look around you" Puck simply said.

"Huh?" Brittany said before turning around.

Oh My God, you have got to be fucking kidding me. Everywhere she looked, there were people. People obviously waiting for something or someone. She had a feeling it was the latter.

"Fuck, why? How do they even know she's coming today?" Brittany curiously asked.

"Well, my source may or may not have spread it around until Jewfro heard it and then it was on his blog and yeah" he rambled.

Brittany didn't say anything, she just pulled out her phone and went to Jewfro's page. And there it was, there weren't any photos but everything that Puck told her? It was there.

Dammit, just my luck she thought frustrated. But it wasn't long before she was calm again, she reminded herself that no one was as hot as she was so there wasn't any real competition anyway.

"Doesn't matter" she told a still nervous Puck. "I'm hotter anyway and I'm badass. I'll just beat up everyone who dares to talk to her, or look at her or thinks about her." She shrugged and looked towards the parking lot.

"Uhm Brittany?"

"What now Puckerman?" she asked annoyed, couldn't he just leave her alone?

He didn't say anything, he just pointed towards the parking lot. It was then that Jewfro yelled "There she is."

Everybody was quiet and just stared at the black limousine that pulled up in front of the crowd. Brittany squinted her eyes but she couldn't see anything yet.

"Will she hurry up already? I want to see my next lay" Brittany mumbled.

Puck turned to look disapprovingly at her. "Not cool Pierce, a little respect couldn't hurt you know?"

"Shut up Fuckerman" Brittany replied before turning around to stare at the limousine yet again.

Just when everyone thought that maybe it wasn't her, the chauffeur stepped outside and walked to the other side of the limousine. He looked curiously to the crowd but then decided to just ignore them.

Everyone held their breath as he slowly opened the door. Brittany's heart started beating faster and faster until she just couldn't take it anymore. Right when she decided she was going to drag the girl out, Santana decided to make an appearance.

Brittany's jaw dropped as she drank in the view of one Santana Lopez. She looked like she just stepped out of a sex-fantasy off Brittany.

Santana had on white knee socks in black shiny pumps, above the socks you could see perfectly formed tan legs, thin but with defined muscles. She could already imagine those legs around her head.

Brittany then focused on the short skirt, if you could even call it that. The skirt looked like the ones they had on those boarding schools, but this one was black and checkered with red and white and much shorter. It reached just below Santana's perfectly shaped ass.

Trailing her eyes up, she saw that Santana was wearing a tight white blouse, showing a bit of cleavage. Her boobs looked big and perfectly formed, and you could see the red lace of her bra. Brittany allowed herself to briefly fantasize about taking her probably perfect nipples into her mouth.

Looking further up, she saw a neck waiting to be kissed. By her of course.

She then finally reached Santana's face. Her heart formed face, cute little nose, red pouty lips, long lashes, perfect caramel skin and mysterious mocha eyes made her look like an angel. But she also had something over her that just made her so smoking hot like a she-devil.

Her long black hair reached till the small of her back and it was perfectly curled. Brittany could only dream about grabbing a hand full off that hair in her hand while Santana was using that perfect little mouth of hers to go down on her.

All of that together and you got the most beautiful girl in the universe she dreamily thought.

Wait a minute, since when do I find girls beautiful?

But before she could contemplate it some more, she made eye contact with Santana. Her heart missed a beat and her all of her thoughts vanished.

All she could think was how beautiful Santana was.

She smirked at Santana and gave her a little wink in the hopes of making her blush. Santana however didn't smile, didn't blush and didn't wink back. She just ignored Brittany and made her way through the crowd.

Everyone parted for her like the red sea, and before Brittany could react, Santana was already inside the building.

The entire crowd was buzzing and everywhere you heard murmurs of "She's so beautiful", "I want to marry her" and "I'm going to ask her out".

Puck looked like he was about to cream himself so he grumbled a quick 'bye' and made his into the school.

Now 'The Santana-effect' , as everybody called it, wore off, almost every boy ran into school. Why, you may ask? Because they all had a little situation down there. The girls were still talking about how they would turn gay for Santana.

But Brittany, Brittany didn't take notice of any off that. She just stood there, staring at the place where Santana stood just five minutes ago.

And all she could think was 'I think I'm in love'.

* * *

**AN: So everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want me to write longer chapters, let me know! All grammar or spelling mistakes are my own and I sincerely apologize. Please review so I know what you guys would like to see, for example do you want Puck to date someone? Or Quinn? Do you want some Faberry or some Puckberry? Let me know and if I like the idea I'll put it in there. Thanks for the support, without it I wouldn't be able to write this. If you have any troubles or questions, PM me and I'll respond asap. Lots of love, and till next time, Adriana. xoxo 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I just want to thank everybody for the reviews and for favoriting/following my story!  
I've read the ideas, and I liked them so there's defenitely going to be some Puckberry or Faberry.  
Some reviewers also liked it if I could make longer chapters, and I want to listen to your requests so I'll work on it!  
Also, someone wanted me to include more characters, that was coming in this chapter so you're welcome (:  
**

**As always: all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine and I apologize sincerely.  
**

**WARNING: this chapter may contain some Santana Hotness (; **

* * *

**I don't own Glee, if I did I would be so happy that I'd shit rainbows and sparkles! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After Brittany stood rooted to the spot for a while, she finally snapped out off it. Dazed she looked around. No one was there anymore, everybody was in class. She pulled out her phone to check the time. When she saw that first period was already half over, she decided to go under the bleachers.

She calmly walked towards the bleachers while trying to figure out why the hell she stood there for almost thirty minutes. Santana couldn't be the cause, right? No, that was impossible.

She slowly sat down on the couch under the bleachers and pulled out a joint. After having smoked half the joint she decided to just forget about it. She couldn't be in love with a girl she didn't even know just by looking at her, right?

"Hey Brittany!" Oh great, just what she needed, Puckerman bothering her even more than he already did.

"Brittany, are you okay? Word around school is that you just stood in the same place for like half an hour and that you got a heartattack when you saw Santana!"

"Are you a moron or do you just pretend to be one?" Brittany snapped. "If I had a fucking heart attack , do you really think I would be seated on this crappy couch smoking a joint?"

"Well, no, but you did stand there for a really long time, what's up with that?" Puck carefully asked.

"Yeah, well, I..uhm… I was just thinking about all the different ways I'm going to fuck Santana" Brittany murmured. He would believe that right? It's something she could've done.

"Oh, okay, I already thought you had a real thing for her or something" Puck laughed.

"So what, now I'm not capable of having feelings? You are such a fucking douchebag Fuckerman!" Brittany yelled.

"Woah, calm down Pierce, I was just joking… Geez what crawled up your butt and died?" he snapped back.

"Nothing, just let me be, okay? Now, did you hear anything about Santana?" she asked curiously.

"Only that she's been in the principle office from the moment she stepped foot in the building. Jewfro said she'll be there until lunch talking about God knows what. Mr Schue and Sue are in there too so who knows what'll happen"

"Hmm, interesting. Thanks Puck and sorry for the yelling I guess, I'm just a little out of it, I don't know why." Brittany begrudgingly said.

"No problem, you're my friend Brittany and friends stick together" Puck smiled.

"Yeah… friends" Brittany gave him a half smile.

Maybe being friends with him wasn't that bad, and everybody needed a friend right?

* * *

By the time it was lunch, the entire school was on the lookout for Santana. Instead of looking everywhere, Brittany decided to blackmail Jewfro into giving her Santana's locker number.

She thought it was a fair deal, she wouldn't break every bone in his body and he would give her the number. Fair trade, right?

So Brittany casually made her way towards locker 204 so she could wait for Santana. After five minutes, there still wasn't any sign of her.

"Dammit, where the fuck is she?" Brittany grumbled.

Just when she was about ready to just walk away and talk to her later, she heard the sound off high heels on the ground of the hallway.

When all of the sudden everybody was quiet, she knew for sure it was Santana.

Brittany turned around, and immediatly spotted her next 'lay' walking her way. She scanned her body up and down and smirked. Damn, she thought, she's too good to be true.

Wait a minute, is Sam 'Trouty Mouth' Evans carrying her fucking books? Hell no, what the hell is he doing with her girl? Fuck, she meant next lay not my girl. Come on Brittany, get it together.

When Santana arrived at her locker, she didn't acknowledge Brittany. She just opened her looker and took her books from Sam.

"Thanks Sam, it's really sweet of you to carry my books. You didn't have to" Santana said.

Oh My God, she may have ignored her, but her voice is too much to handle. She thought she just died and went to heaven. Or hell. Santana's voice was a litte raspy, dripping with sex and at the same time really sweet. Brittany could already imagine Santana screaming her name when Brittany got her hands on her. Yes, she was perfect.

When Sam left, Brittany mentally slapped herself. Come on Pierce, time to make your move.

"Hello there, and who may this hot piece of ass be?" Brittany said while winking at Santana.

Santana just raised her right perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "What is it babe, are you speechless because I'm too hot to handle? Because it happened before, but I know the perfect way to cure it. A kiss from me, what do you say? You, me, my place this friday night?" Brittany smirked.

"You listen up, and you listen good,  
First, I am not a hot piece of ass, I am Santana and you do not get to call me that. Second, do not wink that disgusting wink at me because it makes me want to bleach my eyes. Third, I am not nor will I ever be your 'babe'. Fourth, I was not speechless because you're 'too hot to handle', I was speechless because I was afraid if I opened my mouth I might throw up. Fifth, I will never kiss you because I don't want to catch a disease and because just thinking about kissing you makes me psysically sick.

And last but certainly not least, friday night I can't go out with you. Not only because I don't want to, but also because I'm having a sleepover. With who you ask? With my best friend Quinn. You remember her right? The girl you fucked and ditched? I already thought so. So if you don't leave me or her alone, I will hit you in the head over and over again with a blunt object until your last remaining braincell will also disappear. Oh yeah, FYI: stop it with the fucking leering, it makes my fucking skin crawl" Santana sneered.

After smiling sweetly at Brittany, she closed her locker and walked away. Leaving a shocked Brittany and a laughing hallway behind.

* * *

"Hey Brittany, how're you holding up?" Puck asked nervously.

"How do you think I'm doing? I'm hiding underneath the bleachers because I'm the laughing stock of the entire school. The girl I wanted to fuck is best friends with the girl whose cherry I popped and then ditched. Then when I'm making my move on Santana, she totally slashed me with her vicious words in front of the entire school! Because fucking Jewfro filmed everything, my rep is ruined, I'm not going to have sex with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and to top it all off? I think I might actually have fucking feelings for Santana and she hates me! So yeah, fuck my life Puck" Brittany ranted.

"Come on Brittany, your rep is not ruined, everybody just thinks she's hot and the embodiment off a fiery Latina. But so what, who cares? They're now more scared for Santana than for you but you know, that's normal after what she did to you. And I mean, come on, she was fucking scary. And everybody is hiding right now because they think you're going take your anger out on them. So that must mean you're still badass" Puck said calmly.

"Really, they're hiding?" Brittany hopefully asked.

"Yes they are, so you're rep is still awesome" Puck smiled.

"But, are you serious, do you have feelings for Santana? You don't even know her and I thought you didn't do feelings?" Puck curiously asked.

Shit, I've got to deny it. But he's my friend and after all the shit I've put him through, but he kinda deserved the truth after everything I've put him through.

"Yeah, it was honestly love at first sight. My heart skipped a beat, my throat got as dry as a desert and all I could think was how beautiful she was. And now I finally find a girl who I actually want to be with, and she hates me!" Brittany sadly said.

"Well, if you're actually serious about her and want her to be your girl, I'll help you. We'll woo her! Girls love that." Puck proudly stated.

Brittany just raised an eyebrow. "Really Puck, I have to woo her? I don't think so, I'm not some pussy whipped .. well.. pussy. I am Brittany Susan Pierce, and I'm going to charm her pants off. Or skirt, skirt is cool too" Brittany thoughtfully said.

"You know what? You get one day to, as you call it, charm her pants off. If it doesn't work we'll do my plan. And FYI: you're already pussy whipped" he smirked.

"Fine, one week. And I am not pussy whipped, I'm way too badass." Brittany scoffed.

"Hey Santana!" Puck yelled. Brittany whipped her head around. "What? Where?"

"Haha, sure, you're totally not pussy whipped" Puck laughed. Brittany just punched him in the arm and walked away towards the school building.

The last thing Puck heard was Brittany grumbling "I'm not whipped, I'm too badass for that.."

Puck just chuckled and shook his head.

Yup, leave it to Santana to make sure Brittany was already whipped before they were even dating.

* * *

Brittany casually made her way into the school. When she looked at the time she realized that she was almost too late for fourth period, History with Ms Grayson.

She grabbed her books out of her locker and made her way to class. When she arrived she immediately slumped in the backseat, preparing herself for another boring class.

When the rest of her class arrived, she smugly noticed that no one dared to even look at her.

Deciding she was bored with glaring at her classmates, she stared out of the window, daydreaming about Santana in a barely there red bikini.

Just when Ms Grayson was about to start class, there was a knock on the door. Everybody woke up from their daydreaming.

"Excuse me, but are you Ms Grayson?" a raspy voice said. Brittany snapped her head up.

There was the girl who had been on her mind since her grand entrance this morning.

"Yes, you must be miss Lopez. Why don't you take a seat next to Brittany? I'm afraid there aren't any other seats available right now" Ms Grayson smiled.

To Brittany, it was confusing why the grown ups didn't think of Santana as some slut. Yes she had feelings for the girl and she was obviously very beautiful, but she was just saying, look at her outfit? But when she looked at her angelic face again, she understood. It was 'The Santana-effect'.

Santana scowled in Brittany's direction and rolled her eyes. She slowly made her way over to Brittany, who couldn't believe her luck.

She got a little nervous, thinking about sitting next to the object of her affections for an entire period. But as soon as Santana sat in her assigned seat and bended down to grab her things, all Brittany could think was: beautiful, so beautiful, beautiful..

Well that and 'THAT ASS'. But mostly beautiful of course.

When Santana put her things out on the table and everyone's attention was focused on Ms Grayson, she glared at Brittany.

"Don't even think about leering at me for an entire hour" she hissed.

"I'm sorry beautiful, I couldn't help myself. You're just so sexy and I can't stop imagining having you under me screaming my name" Brittany smirked.

"Well, I hope you enjoy imagining that, because it's never going to happen" Santana said coldly.

Ouch, that one actually hurt. Why? Because she had feelings for the girl. Dammit.

"Santana, listen, I just really want to give you the honor of getting your cherry popped by the one and only Brittany 'Badass' Pierce, so what do you say about a date this Saturday night? I'll make it a night you'll never forget. And after that, you can ask me to be your girlfriend and you'll be known as the one who tied the hottest badass ever down" Brittany smiled and winked at Santana, hoping this worked.

* SLAP *

Everyone in class turned around, only to see a furious Santana, a shell shocked Brittany and a red hand mark on the latters face.

"Girls, what happened?" Ms Grayson worriedly asked.

"Nothing Ms Grayson, Brittany said something inappropriate, but I took care of it" Santana smiled sweetly.

"Okay, if you say so Santana. Now class, we're going to watch a movie about the Renaissance, so pay attention please" Ms Grayson said.

Santana turned to Brittany and glared at her yet again. "Say something like that again, and I'll murder you and hide the remaining body parts in the woods" Santana said darkly before turning her attention towards the movie.

Brittany just sat there with her jaw still dropped, unable to believe that her best pickup line just got rejected.

The rest of the period, both of them sat and stared at the movie screen. One of them didn't focus on the movie at all.

No, she could only think about what just occurred, and contemplating to take Puck's advice. Nah, It was just some bad luck, right?

* * *

After History Brittany decided to skip class, she really wasn't feeling like it. She watched Santana walk out of the door and sighed. She sure as hell was one hard piece of work.

She packed her bag and made her way towards her locker. When she got there however, there was a very unpleasant surprise.

The Glee Club. Fuck me, Brittany thought.

"Hello Brittany, we were wondering if you wanted to join Glee Club?" Rachel asked.

Surprisingly it was a short sentence, which Brittany appreciated.

"No" she said while putting her bag in her locker.

Just because The Hobbit didn't ramble while asking the question, didn't mean she was going to be nice to her. She thought for a second and decided she would come back just in time for lunch, that way she could talk to Santana again.

"But Brittany, I know you want to join so just do it! We know you can dance and we really need to have another member" Rachel pleaded.

"Oh yeah, and why do I want to join?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Because Santana joined this morning. Sam is also in Glee Club as you know, and somehow I don't think you'd like that" Rachel smiled hopefully.

"I'll join" was all Brittany said before slamming her locker shut and started making her way towards her car.

"You won't regret this!" Rachel yelled after her.

The last thing Brittany heard was Sam asking why Rachel used him as leverage to get her to join the club, he didn't want to get killed.

Brittany smirked and decided she would use the two free hours she got to think of a song to seduce to Santana. She had to try, because if Santana didn't fall for her today, she would have to go with Puck's plan.

And although she was certain wooing Santana would work, or so she hoped, she knew then it would only be a matter off time before she would be known as Brittany 'Whipped' Pierce.

But as she started to drive home, she couldn't find it in herself to give a damn.

For Santana Lopez she would do anything.

* * *

Brittany made her way into school, whistling a happy show tune. Everyone looked at her like she'd just lost her head but she didn't care. She was too happy.

She found the perfect song to seduce Santana, it was so sexy that Santana would be begging for her to take her on a date.

She was happy that everyone in Glee had a free period now, because she couldn't wait any longer, she had to get her girl.

When she arrived at the choir room, everybody was already there and Mr Schue had written 'feelings' on the stupid board. Stupid ass motherfucker, God she hated that guy. He was creepy and had an obvious addiction to vests.

She gave a quick nod and looked around.

She saw Kurt 'Lady Face' Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine who was addicted to bow ties, Rachel 'The Hobbit' Berry, Finn 'Green Giant' Hudson, Mercedes 'From Da Hood' Jones, Artie 'Wheels' Adams, Tina 'Stutters' Cohen-Chang and her boyfriend Mike 'Twinkle Toes' Chang, Quinn 'Holier than Thou' Fabray, Sam 'Trouty Mouth' Evans, that kid with the candy name who she wanted to kill every time she opened her mouth, that Irish motherfucker and Santana 'My Girl To Be' Lopez.

Unfortunately, Sam and Quinn sat on both sides of Santana. Dammit. Fucking trouty, trying to steal my girl. Stupid fucker with his huge mouth.

And as if that wasn't bad enough Quinn was glaring at her. If looks could kill, Quinn would have me dead and buried right now.

"Why don't you introduce yourself Brittany and then you can sing your song" Mr Schue smiled. Brittany nodded and rolled her eyes. Fucking creeper.

"I'm Brittany Pierce, 16 and I'm going to make Santana Lopez my girl" Brittany said smirking.

"No you're not" Santana said in a bored tone, without looking up from her important task. Filing her nails.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like running me over with her car.

Oh well, she had more important stuff to focus on right now.

The rest of Glee Club just looked amused towards Brittany, who didn't seem to care that Santana just turned her down again. She ignored it and just plugged her iPhone in.

When Tata Young's Sexy Naughty Bitchy me started, Brittany danced like there was no tomorrow.

When she was picking the song, she got the amazing idea to just seduce Santana by dancing really sexy. When she saw Santana's emotionless face, she wasn't so sure anymore. She just kept on dancing, hoping to make Santana fall for her by twirling around, making suggestive hip rolls and by even twerking a little bit.

When the song ended everybody but Santana and Quinn clapped, Mike even wolf whistled. Mr Schue told her that she was definitely in, she just needed to pick a more appropriate song next time.

Brittany nodded and made her way to the back row, behind Santana. Santana turned around and looked irritated.

"Just leave me alone. I don't like you. You're cocky, annoying, rude and self-centered. Just back off" she angrily said before turning back around.

For the last twenty minutes of Glee, all Brittany did was trying to keep from punching Sam in the face each time he looked at Santana. She decided she couldn't loose any more time, she had to go and woo her girl.

After the bell rang, Brittany was in a rush to get home, so she quickly made her way towards her car and headed home.

When she got home she immediately went into her room and laid down on her queen size bed. She got her phone out of her jacket and texted Puck.

**We'll do ur plan, we start 2****morrow. Skip 1th period so we can plan everything. -Pierce**

**Glad U finally came to ur ****senses. You'll get ur girl, I promise. -Puck**

Yes, she thought smiling, starting tomorrow she was going to woo her girl.

The rest of the remaining day she watched some television, had dinner and watched a movie about an unicorn on crack or something.

But all she could think about was Santana.

And when she fell asleep that night, she smiled, thinking about the girl she already loved even though she just knew her.

Who knew that all it took to crack Brittany was a gorgeous Latina?

And when she was fast asleep, all that could be heard were soft snores and the words 'I love you Santana'.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Was it long enough? And I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Please review, it really makes my day! And I need to know if you guys want me to continue this story. Lots of love Adriana. xoxo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I want to thank everybody for the amazing support. The reviews really make my day and I hope everyone keeps reviewing. That way I can see if you guys are still interested or not. If you have any suggestions PM me and I'll respond as soon as I can. Just to set everything straight: there will be NO Pucktana, as in a relationship. They may be friends though.. There will be some Puinn and Bevans (Rachel + Sam). Now I'll stop my annoying rambling and get on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I don't own Glee, if I did Brittany would be a possessive badass and Santana would be an innocent, sexy Goddess (: **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_You'd think that people would have enough of Silly Love Song  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so  
Some people wanna fill the world with Silly Love Songs_

_And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know  
Cause here I go_

AGAIN!

_I Love You  
I Love You  
I Love You  
I Love You_

_I can't explain the feelings plain to me  
Sau can't you see  
Ah, she gave me more,  
She gave it all to me_

Brittany woke up with a big smile on her face. The first thing on her mind was Santana.

The night before she changed the song on her alarm clock, it felt more appropriate to have a love song than her usual 'badass-song'.

She turned the alarm clock off and skipped towards her bathroom so she could do her morning routine. After she was done in the bathroom, she made her way back into her bedroom.

She danced around a bit until she remembered she couldn't be late today, she had to meet Puck under the bleachers so they could make a plan to win Santana over. It had to work, it just had to.

With Santana in mind, she picked her outfit for the day.

Fiery red skinny jeans, a fitted white low cut T-shirt, black pumps and her leather jacket. She straightened her hair and put in her red dangled earrings.

She then decided to go for more of an accent on her eyes instead of both her eyes and lips. She did black smoky eyes, a very light pink lipgloss so light you almost couldn't see that it was pink and some pink blusher on her cheeks.

After doing checking herself out in the mirror, she decided she was ready. Today was the day she was going to woo her girl.

She excitedly made her way down the stairs, she couldn't wait to get to school for the first time in her life.

"Brittany why did I hear a love song this morning instead of that God awful 'badass-song'? What changed? And why do you look semi-decend today? And why are you early and in a good mood? You better be honest with me young lady! Are you on drugs?" her mother questioned her.

Brittany laughed and shook her head. "No mom, I'm not on drugs!" Well, she did do marihuana but her mother didn't need to know that.

"And what's up with your appearance Brittany?"

"Geez, I thought you'd be happy but whatever."

"Don't you whatever me missy, I want you to tell me everything right now!" her mother snapped.

"Fine, I'll tell you just calm down." Brittany sighed, she had to tell her mother. She deserved to know after all the shit Brittany put her through.

"Well?" her mother curiously questioned. She could see her daughter was acting different, she was curious to what could've caused it.

"Mom, I'm in love."

"..."

"Mom?"

"Are you serious Brittany? That's wonderful! With who? Tell me everything!" her mother gushed.

"I have to leave now, but I can tell you her name. Santana, Santana Lopez. She's an angel mom, she's perfect and sweet but she knows to stand up for herself and her friends. She's intelligent and so beautiful. She's my dream girl." Brittany blushed, she didn't mean to say all of that out loud.

"Oh Brittany, I can hear you're already head over heels for this girl. You can tell me everything tonight at dinner, have a nice day sweetie." her mother smiled warmly.

"Thanks mom, bye!" Brittany yelled before walking out and running to her car and driving towards school as fast as she could.

"That Santana girl must be something if she can get my little girl whipped before their even dating" Brittany's mother giggled.

Yes, this was going to be fun.

* * *

When Brittany arrived at school she rushed to park her car and got under the bleachers. She couldn't lose any time. She had to get her girl.

"Puck, glad you're on time. Let's get this show on the road, I need to get my girl before someone else gets her!"

"Brittany, relax and sit down. I asked my mother and she gave me a list of chick-flicks with all that wooing shit, so I watched them and wrote the best ideas down. Then I made a plan. It's a fifteen step plan so you can get your girl" he explained.

He handed Brittany a paper with the fifteen steps on it.

"Thanks Puck, that's nice of you" she smiled.

"Already going soft Pierce?" Puck teased.

"Shut up and tell me step one!" Brittany snapped. She was not going soft, she was just winning over her girl.

"Okay, so this is the plan..."

* * *

It was second period and everybody was already in class. When the final bell rang, Brittany was still absent.

Mr Schue sighed. "It seems like miss Pierce is late yet again, so we'll just begin I guess." He was disappointed, he really thought that now Brittany joined Glee Club, she'd be more involved. He decided not to dwell on it some more, maybe she was just a lost cause.

All of a sudden the speakers went on and a familiar voice started speaking.

"Attention students, my name is Brittany Pierce and I have an important announcement for Santana Lopez. I repeat. I have an important announcement for Santana Lopez."

Everyone in class turned to look towards Santana. Santana just sat there, shocked and not knowing how to react.

"Santana Lopez, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me? I promise to act like a perfect gentleman, I won't leer at your body, I won't try to get in your pants until we're at least dating for a while and I promise to treat you with respect. So will you please go out on a date with me?"

It was quiet for 5 seconds before Brittany started to speak again.

"I also have an announcement for Quinn Fabray. Quinn, I sincerely apologize for treating you like a piece of shit. You are a human being and should be treated with respect. Again, I'm sorry. But please don't tell Santana to not go out with me, I like her and I think I could have feelings for her. She's the first girl ever to give me butterflies. So please, forgive me and accept my request for you to be my friend?"

There was some struggling on the other end of the speakers and they could hear Puck say 'don't say it Brittany just let it go'. After a while they heard a crash and the voice off an out of breath Brittany came back on the speakers.

"Oh yeah, Trouty Mouth? KEEP YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF MY GIRL! End of the announcement."

Quinn, who was seated next to Santana, had her jaw dropped and looked like a fish gasping for water. When she finally got out of her stupor she started laughing. Jewfro, who had been filming Quinn and Santana because Brittany had requested that, immediately zoomed in on Quinn and made sure everything she said would be recorded.

"What is it?" Santana asked confused.

"She's... Oh My God... I just can't stop laughing!" Quinn managed to get out before having another laughing fit.

After five solid minutes of laughing, everybody was curiously waiting to hear why Quinn was laughing, she wiped her tears and evened her breath.

"Brittany's not even dating you, and she's already whipped! Can you believe it? Brittany 'Badass' Pierce is whipped by you and you two aren't even together! And she doesn't even know you. She only saw you and made an ass out of herself the other times she tried to get in your pants, and yet she's acting like a fool." she explained.

Jewfro then pointed his camera towards Santana to see her reaction. All he saw was an emotionless face.

"Well, this doesn't change the fact she hurt your feelings, and tried to get with me just so she could take my virginity. I don't trust her, what if this is all a game?" Santana quietly said.

"You don't have to go out with her if you don't want to, and I'm not planning to forgive her right away. We'll make her work for it, just let's see where this is heading. And trust me, I'll protect you San, you're my best friend. And by the way, Sam is also crushing on you. Give him a chance, maybe you'll two fall in love and then you don't have to try with Brittany. What do you think?" Quinn asked.

"Why not. If he asks me, I'll give him a chance. And for Brittany, I'll sleep on it. One date isn't dating so it can't hurt anyone right?" Santana smiled. She was afraid of getting hurt, and Sam looked like the safe choice here. Brittany was to much of a risk right now.

Jacob aka Jewfro uploaded his blog with the conversation between the two best friends and texted Brittany.

**Check my blog Pierce, I think you'll be very interested. -Jacob  
**

* * *

By the time third period ended everyone in school was talking about Brittany. They called her whipped, yeah she saw that one coming, and tamed. As if, she wasn't tamed, she was just getting her girl! Right now though, she had to find Trouty. After reading Jewfro's blog she punched a hole in a locker and then decided to teach Sam a lesson.

She also decided to walk past Santana's locker so she could ask her what she thought about a date. What she saw when she arrived at Santana's locker however, wasn't good.

The entire school got the message, stay away from Santana. But Sam apparently couldn't take a fucking hint. Because he was leaning against Santana's locker and she could hear the words 'Friday Night' coming out of his mouth.

Brittany saw red. He just messed with the wrong girl.

"HEY TROUTY, GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF MY GIRL!" she yelled.

The entire hallway got quiet and Sam looked like he was about to pee himself.

She stalked towards him and pushed him flat against the locker.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my date Pierce?" Santana furiously hissed.

"Date?" Brittany asked while still holding Sam against the locker.

"Yes, date. So let him go now!" Santana yelled.

Brittany got a sad look over her face but didn't let go.

"Don't you want to go out with me friday night instead?" Brittany hopefully asked.

"No, now let him go! I'm warning you Pierce, I'll stab you until you bleed to death!" Santana threatened.

Brittany let out a defeated sigh and turned towards Sam.

"I'm working on wooing Santana, aka on making her my girl. But until that works out I want you to take good care of her. I mean it, no leering, no groping and you're not going to pressure her into having sex. Understood?" Brittany asked him, her face hovering over his and her eyes looking like they were on fire.

Sam gulped and nodded. "I promise." he said seriously.

Brittany nodded and walked away towards the bleachers to discuss step two of the plan 'Get My Girl'.

Sam smiled at Santana and said he would see her friday night. He then proceeded to walk towards his friends and left the hallway where everybody looked shocked that Brittany had said something so sweet and thoughtful.

Santana stood there motionless and was blushing like a fool. What Brittany said was so sweet and at the same time determined and possessive. It made her heart pound and her throat dry up. She shook her head, she couldn't fall for Brittany, not yet. She had to be sure that Brittany wouldn't hurt her. With that in mind she made her way towards the cafeteria where Quinn was waiting with some food and a smirk on her face.

* * *

"It didn't work Puck, we need to on to step two. Now. She's going out with Trouty friday night and I don't want that. So let's go! We have three and a half days to make the plan work." Brittany impatiently said when she arrived under the bleachers.

Puck sat on the leather couch holding 'the plan'.

"I heard, and yeah okay lets do this thing. Step two is simple really, you just..."

* * *

The entire day Brittany was absent. Everybody wondered what she was planning but mostly, they were glad that they didn't have to be afraid for once.

Quinn had other things on her mind, she was trying to convince Santana to give Brittany a chance.

"Come on San, one date can't hurt! Let her take you out next friday night. If she continues to woo you, you know she cares. If she stops and starts acting like a douchebag again.. Well then you can dump her." Quinn reasoned.

"I don't know Quinn, I mean come on, she left school after the hallway incident. It's like she gave up already. And again, she hurt you!" Santana argued.

"Well yeah, maybe she's planning something? Come on, you're blushing every time I mention her. It's okay to like her San, she isn't going to hurt you. I have known her for quite some time now, and she has never ever acted like that to get a girl. She has never even dated someone, she only fucks them and leaves. So that must mean you're special." Quinn tried to explain.

"But before the speaker-thing you wanted me to be with Sam?" Santana said confusedly.

"Because I thought you were just a game for her, but she made a fool out of herself for you!" Quinn exclaimed.

Santana thought it over for a second.

"Fine, I'll give her a chance. But if she doesn't show up for Glee, I won't. Then I'll give Sam a chance instead" she said determined.

Quinn nodded happily and hugged her. After that Santana got up to go to her locker before Glee started.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, you go ahead. I just have to text my mom" Quinn said.

After Santana left the cafeteria, Quinn quickly picked up her phone and texted Puck before following after her best friend.

**She'll give her a chance. B better show and if she hurts S I'll kill her and make sure no one finds her body. And yes, I would love to go out on a date with you. Pick me up saturday night at 7 PM. If you're late I'll cut off your balls and make you eat them. -Quinn  
**

* * *

When Santana and the rest of the Glee Club arrived at the choir room, they were shocked.

The entire room was full with pink roses, red roses, heart shaped balloons, candles and stuffed animals. In the middle of it all stood Brittany. She smiled at Santana and motioned for her to sit on the special pink chair.

The rest of Glee Club rushed to go sit on their regular seats so they could see what was going to happen.

When Santana sat down, Brittany handed her a single white rose and nodded at the band to start playing the song.

_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_  
_Never wanna put my heart on the line_  
_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_  
_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees_  
_You make me testify_  
_You can make a sinner change his ways_  
_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_  
_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_  
_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can't I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_

This time around, Brittany didn't want to seduce Santana. She wanted to show her how she felt, so she didn't dance sexy. She just did little twirls and danced around Santana.

When the song ended everybody cheered and clapped. Quinn nodded approvingly at Brittany and Puck yelled 'Get Your Girl Pierce'.

Santana sat there, blushing and giggling. She opened her mouth to thank Brittany for the song when she was interrupted.

"You can't do that Brittany, Santana's going out with me, not you! This isn't fair!" Sam yelled. Just his luck. He baited the hottest girl in the universe and now Brittany tried to steel her away.

Well, he knew she was going to do that, he just hoped he would have some more time with Santana before that happened.

"Sam, I'm still going out with you. I want to give you a fair chance, I want to see if we have chemistry. But that doesn't mean Brittany can't serenade me." Santana said calmly.

"So, what do you say Santana? Do you want to go out with me next friday night?" Brittany hopefully asked.

"Yes, I would love to" Santana blushed again.

Brittany smirked at Sam before taking Santana's hand and giving it a little kiss. After that she walked to her seat and motioned for Santana to sit next to her. Santana complied and smiled at Brittany before sitting down.

The rest of the period everybody talked about nationals and training.

But Brittany only smiled like a fool. She was one step closer towards getting her girl. Only thirteen steps to go, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Hey Pierce, I wanted to say I forgive you for doing what you did to me" Quinn said after approaching Brittany. Brittany looked around to make sure no one saw them together and nodded.

"But if you break her heart, so help me God Brittany. I will personally torture you to death, and when you're dead I'll put a spell on you so you'll go to hell where I'll make sure you'll be tortured for eternity!" Quinn hissed.

Brittany gulped and nodded.

"I won't hurt her Quinn, I already have feelings for her. I promise I'll treat her right and that when this year's over, she and I will go to college together and get married and have lots of cute little babies." Brittany rambled.

"You're really serious aren't you Brittany?" Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, I really am." Brittany honestly said.

"Good. FYI: you do know you're like already whipped right?" Quinn smirked before walking away.

"What? NO! I'm not whipped! Why does everyone keep saying that?" she yelled after Quinn.

She sighed and pouted, she wasn't whipped!

"You kinda are Brittany" she heard a very familiar voice say.

She turned around and saw the beauty that was Santana. For the first time today she could focus on how she looked, and boy did she look good!

A white lace strapless top, a light pink cardigan, light blue jean shorts and white pumps. Her hair was curly and her make-up natural.

She looked perfect as always. But today, Brittany loved it even more.

She looked so innocent, yet her cleavage made her look smoking hot.

Come on, yeah she liked the girl but she was only human. It wasn't her fault Santana's boobs were perfectly round and they bounced when she walked and she just wanted to lick that cleavage and..

"Brittany? I thought you weren't going to leer at me?" An amused Santana teased.

"Uhm.. yeah.. sorry it won't happen again" Brittany quickly promised.

Santana just laughed and walked away.

"I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go!" Brittany yelled after her.

Damn, that ass!

Santana just shook her head and chuckled. Brittany was a lot of things, but one of them definitely stood out.

'So freaking charming' she said to herself before exciting the building.

* * *

In The Building:

Brittany did a little happy dance and then proceeded to rush home so she could tell her mom all about Santana. Yes, everything was finally looking up for her.

She ran towards her car when she saw Santana get into her limousine. She had a perfect view on Santana's ass.

THAT ASS! She thought. Because she was so focused on Santana's ass, she didn't see that she was very close to her car.

* BAM *

The limousine drove away and Brittany laid on the ground.

'Damn my girl's hotness' was the last thing she thought before blacking out.

* * *

After waking up she made her way home and had to explain to her very amused mother that she had a black eye because she walked into her car.

"Why?" her mother asked.

"Because there was this hippo who sat on an unicorn?" She smiled hopefully.

Her mother just shook her head and smirked. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

Brittany just ignored her and mumbled to herself 'stupid unicorns, stupid hippos, stupid ass.. I mean sorry ass I did't mean it, please don't tell Santana.'

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Mistakes are my own and I apologize sincerely. If there are any suggestions or problems PM me. **

**Please review, it makes me smile (: Lots of love, Adriana. xoxo 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone, let me start with this: I'M SO SORRY! I know that there aren't any real excuses but I was really busy with school this week so from now on there will be one update a week. When I have breaks or not so much homework and tests than there will be 2 or more.**

**Also, I want to remind everybody that English is NOT my first language so that the mistakes in this story can't be prevented by myself.. I can't have a beta yet because of the requirements and honestly right now I don't want one.. So if you have a lot of trouble with my story don't read it haha. And please don't be too harsh okay because again: I'M SIXTEEN AND DUTCH! So yeah... *awkward silence* **

**I want to thank lexiepuckerman-evans14 for her support, and of course all the reviewers, those things make my day! I love reviews so much I want to go to town with it!  
**

******Because I had a busy week with 4 birthdays and stuff it's a bit short, SORRY! Next time it's going to be longer again. Pinky Promise. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**I don't own Glee, if I did I would run naked through my school *giggles* (:**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

'Brittany, get your butt out of bed!' Brittany's mother yelled.

'Mom, why the duck are you yelling at me? I still have like twenty minutes left!' Brittany groaned. Why does God hate her?

'Your friend Noah is here and he said to, and I quote: Get her lazy ass outta bed before Puckzilla goes tot town with her girl' Brittany's mother smirked, that last thing will have her daughter out bed faster than you could think fiddle diddle.

* THUMP *

'You fucking asshole, I told you to stay away from my girl! She's mine, you hear me? MINE' Brittany growled.

"Brittany get off of him, that poor boy! He didn't really say that honey, he's your friend he would never do that' Brittany's mother quickly explained.

'Oh, fine, sorry Puck. I guess I just lost it..' Brittany apologized.

'It's fine dude, let's just go upstairs and plan step three of getting you girl. I already explained everything to your mom. Now let's go!'

'Okay, bye mom!' Brittany yelled before running upstairs after Puck.

'I can't believe my little girl is in love. I wonder what kind of wedding they're going to have..' Brittany's mother mumbled.

* * *

'Goodmorning beautiful, can I do you the pleasure of carrying your books around today and for the rest of your life?' Brittany smiled.

'Goodmorning yourself, and yeah of course, even though I won't be carrying books when I'm done with school and college' Santana blushed and smiled.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand with her left hand and with the right she took Santana's hand in hers.

'I know but I'm going to carry everything for you for the rest of your life honey' Brittany winked.

'Hey San, who's the whipped dork holding your hand?' Quinn teased.

'I'm not whipped Fabray!' Brittany scoffed.

'If you want to have even the slightest chance of dating me, you are whipped' Santana smirked.

'Sorry babe, I'm totally whipped' Brittany said while smiling goofily at Santana.

Puck came up behind Quinn and put his left arm over her shoulder.

'Hey babe, Santana and whipped pussy' Puck laughed.

'I don't know why you're laughing right now Noah, you are going to carry my books around today too. And I'm not your babe yet, Santana may be smitten already but you have a long way to go mister' Quinn smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

'Yes Quinn' Puck sighed.

'WTSHHHHH' Brittany said while laughing.

Santana and Quinn looked at her and raised their eyebrows.

'Sorry Puck' Brittany mumbled.

'We're in this together Brittany, but at least now we can beat up everybody who insults us together' Puck shrugged.

'That's true' Brittany sighed too.

Santana and Quinn just giggled.

When Brittany saw Santana laugh she couldn't help but think that for this girl, she would be the most whipped person in the world.

* * *

'Pierce, get your ass here right now!'

Brittany turned around and frowned, who would dare to say that to her. Then she saw Sue Sylvester. Yeah that made sense.

'What's up coach?'

'Don't you what's up me, I want to know what your hooligan did to my head cheerleader!'

'Huh? What are you talking about?'

'Don't play stupid, the dude with the dead weasel on his head'

'Oh.. well they're dating.. so yeah' What was there more to say?

'Well tell him to stop distracting her with fucking flowers, I mean really? Daisies? And that's supposed to be a badass? And working "hard" for his girl? Try hitting Linsday Lohan in the face while fighting off Paris Hilton for the last bag of cocaine, that's hard!'

'Cocaine?'

'I had issues, it was the eighties, deal with it blondie!' Sue barked.

'The eighties? They're not that old..' Sue may be like super old, but they're not... or are they?

'That's what the Government tries to make you believe, but don't worry I'm on it. I've got spies everywhere'

'Uhm... okay?' What. The. Fuck. This is the most fucked up conversation I've ever had. And that involves talking to an imaginary unicorn.

'Just give that chicken "bro" the message!' Sue yelled while walking away, muttering something about spies, bombs, Hitler and Osama Bin laden.

'Hey Brittany, whazzup?' Puck said while fist-bumping his "homie".

'Did you give Quinn fucking flowers? When? We just dropped the girls off at their classrooms and we're going to go to class in like 5 minutes or something?' Brittany asked confused. It was supposed to be her thing, wooing and shit.

'Well, I want to be a gentleman too, besides otherwise I'm going to get shit from her for not being as sweet as you' Puck exclaimed.

'Stop it then, it's my thing dude, come fucking on!' Brittany yelled, like what the actual fuck. Santana was going to think Puck was doing better than her. She had to step up her game.

'You know what Fuckerman? It's war, let's see who can really woo the shit out of our dream girls' Brittany smirked.

'What does the winner get?'

'I don't know, maybe the girl? Stupid fucker... Anyway, the other one has to wait for another month before making it official and you can't make out casually or shit'

'Deal'

Well, Brittany thought, let the games begin

* * *

'My perfect and beautiful lady, may I carry your books? Also, it would be my honor to escort you to your next class' Brittany asked with a bow and a wink.

Santana giggled and hid her blush by shaking her head.

'Sure Brittany, I would love to'

'Great, by the way I have a small question'

'Uhm, okay, what is it?' Santana frowned. What could it possibly be?

'As you are aware, it's Wednesday. Next Friday is our date. Are you still going to go out with Sam?' Brittany asked pouting.

'Yes Brittany, we've been over this before..' Santana sighed. She really hoped Brittany understood.

'But why, I thought we kinda had a thing, you know?'

'Yeah we do, but I really want to see if theres nothing going on between Sam and I. It's only fair to you. You've been really sweet these past two days and I think it's only fair that if we get together, you get all of me and not half'

'Damn right it is, you are mine and mine only' Brittany growled while putting her arm around Santana's waist and glaring at everyone who dared to look at Santana.

'Brittany, are you jealous? There's nothing to be jealous about!' Santana laughed.

But even though she laughed, she couldn't help but get slightly turned on by Brittany's possessive streak.

'Are you also going to mark "your territory" when we're toghether or what?' She teased.

Brittany stopped and carefully pushed Santana against the lockers and locked her in, the books long forgotten on the ground, her hands came up to rest on Santana's hips, gripping tightly. But she remained careful, treating Santana like she would treat a doll. Santana was just so tiny and adorable. And sexy. Really sexy.

She locked eyes with Santana and growled 'You are going to be mine, but let's make this clear: You are already mine. Nobody is allowed to touch you. All of you is mine and mine alone. And when we've been dating for seven months and had our first time making love, I'm going to show you who you belong to'

Santana almost moaned. Her legs trembled, her breathing became shallow and her throat dry. No wonder, she thought, all moisture went in between her legs.

'I'm almost yours Brittany, just fight for me and then when we had our sweet first time... you can make me yours."

Brittany swallowed hard when heard those words and saw the smoldering look in Santana's eyes. She was so seductive, so beautiful and she was hers. Maybe not official, but she would be soon.

She stepped back and started running her eyes up and down Santana's body, appreciating it in the way she knew best. And it was good for her ladyboner of course.

She started with her white pumps, long, smooth caramel legs and her short navy blue skirt. Her white sparkly loose tank top showed just the right amount of cleavage. Her breasts looked as perfect as ever and she couldn't wait to put her teeth in those perfect golden globes. Her chest heaved up and down because of her erratic breathing. Her neck and color bone looked as kissable as ever. Her straight hair was just calling Brittany's hands to tangle in it. And last, but certainly not least, her beautiful face. Her pink blush, plump red round lips, smoldering brown eyes, perfect eyebrows and little pink tongue running across her perfect lips.

It was perfection.

She shook her head, grabbed the books off of the floor with her left hand and Santana's hand with her right. She winked and said 'Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven, angel of mine?'.

'Silly' Santana giggled, stil flustered from her intense moment with Brittany.

When they arrived at the classroom just in time, Brittany gave Santana her books and kissed her cheeks. 'Till next period mi amore' she said and walked away.

She grabbed her phone and texted a familiar number while smirking to herself.

Yes.. She was going to get her girl. Sam could date his left hand for all she cared.

When she arrived at her classroom her phone buzzed. She read the new message and smirked.

She entered and went to the back of the classroom to take a quick nap and dream about her princess.

Yes, life was good.

* * *

**Hey, it's me bitch. I need your help, it's important. It's about my girl. We need to beat Puck, kill Sam and woo Santana. Get your ass here asap. -Brittany**

**Sure slut, I'll help you. Puck does need to chill with his fucking mohawk and Sam is just a dead fish (; I'll be there monday. - You know who  
**

* * *

**AN: So who is 'You know who' and who do you want it to be? Review and I'll totally consider, I don't really care to be honest so the person with the most votes wins.**

**I hope you guys aren't too mad at me because it's so short and it took so long, read the AN above to know when I'll be updating and how much. Sex scenes will not be till at least chapter 10. Maybe even 15. I like to drag it out, because the beginning of this story went so fast I want to take them dating slow (:**

**REVIEW and I'll love you guys forever and ever! **

**Lots of love, Adriana. xoxo 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I want to thank everyone for their support and reviews. You guys are the best! I love reviews, they make me super happy! Now, I'll get on with the story.**

**FYI: again, there's going to be 1 update a week, maybe 2 when I don't have a lot homework but don't count on it ( my teachers hate me because I'm always talking.. whatever as long as my grades are good right? And I'm graduating next year anyway and then I'm going to be a lawyer so I can talk as much as I want right? Sorry for my rambling ) and when there are holidays or vacations more.**

**This chapter isn't very long either, I know I promised they would get longer.. It's just with all the tests and stuff, I had a lot on my plate. I'll try to make it longer next time! **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**I don't own Glee, I wish I owned Santana though... (: **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

'Hello beautiful, may I escort you to your locker?'

Santana turned around and smiled, of course it was Brittany. 'Sure, lead the way'

Brittany wrapped her left arm around Santana's shoulders and held the books with her right. Every guy who dared to look their way, she would glare at. When she saw Sam scowling in her direction, she smirked smugly. Fuck yeah, she thought, take that fish lips.

'So, I was wondering, what are you doing this lunch? I happen to know your schedule and I know that after lunch you have a free period, so I thought that maybe we could go to this restaurant?'

'That sounds amazing, I'll text Quinn and we're good to go' Santana smiled.

'Great, so I was wondering..'

'Yeah Brittany?'

'Well, do you maybe want to.. You know what, never mind.'

Santana looked up from her locker and frowned. 'No, ask me Britt, I won't judge or anything'

'You called me Britt, I like it' Brittany smirked.

'Don't change the subject' Santana blushed. Damn, she thought, now she's going to tease me to death.

'Ahww, you're blushing, how cute' Brittany teased.

'Whatever, just ask me what you were going to ask me' Santana said while rolling her eyes.

'Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date next Saturday around 12.00 AM' Brittany nervously asked.

'Sure Britt, I would love to'

'Great, then I can show everyone that your mine' Brittany said smugly.

Santana just rolled her eyes and closed her locker. 'I'm done, ready to go Romeo?'

'Sure, let's go Juliet' Brittany wiggled her eyebrows.

Santana giggled and shook her head, she was just too damn cute.

Brittany grabbed Santana by her hand and dragged her to her car. She couldn't stop smiling, she was going to have lunch with this cute, sweet, hot, sexy Latina.

Her life couldn't get any better.

* * *

'Hello, welcome to Toscane, can I get you guys something to drink?' a young waiter asked.

'Yes, a coke for me and a limonade for my beautiful future girlfriend' Brittany winked at Santana.

'Brittany, stop it' Santana laughed, Brittany was so silly sometimes.

'It's what you do to me, babe'

'But why didn't you tell me we were going somewhere fancy? I'm not dressed for a place like this'

'No, you look perfect, like an angel' Brittany smiled.

'That's sweet Brittany, but I'll be right back' Santana said before standing up.

'What? Where are you going?' a confused Brittany asked.

'To the bathroom silly' Santana giggled.

'Oh, okay. Hurry though, I miss you already. I'll order for you if you don't mind'

'Sure Brittany' Santana said before walking towards the bathroom.

Brittany couldn't help but roam her eyes over Santana's form. To Brittany she was perfection. Her beautiful long legs, which were impossible to imagine for someone with her petite stature, her gorgeous ass, come on, she was only human. Her waist, the curves of her breasts, her long silky midnight hair. The way she walked so confidently, with swaying hips and this glow which made her seem so powerful. She was truly a gift from above, Brittany thought.

'Excuse me'

Brittany turned her head to see the waiter from before.

'Can I help you?'

'Yeah, I was wondering, are you already dating the gorgeous Latina?'

'Not yet, why?' Brittany asked. What the hell was his problem, she thought.

'Oh, I was wondering if she would want to go on a date with me' the waiter grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Brittany stood up and punched him right in the face. 'Stay away from MY GIRL' she growled.

'Brittany? What's going on?' Santana questioned shocked.

'He wanted to take you out on a date, and that's not going to happen. Sam I allow, but this is a big NO' Brittany said while still glaring at the guy on the ground.

'What do you mean "allow" me? I am my own person Brittany and I can do whatever the hell I want' Santana yelled.

'What? No you don't understand' Brittany said shocked. How the hell did this happen, just five minutes ago everything was perfect and now she and her jealous/possessive streak ruined it.

'Just forget it Brittany' Santana said, grabbing her jacket and purse before storming out of the restaurant.

Brittany threw some money on the table, glared at the guy who was still laying on the floor and ran after Santana.

'Santana! Hey, wait up! Where are you going? We have like fifty minutes left, come on Santana!' Brittany yelled.

'Leave me alone!' Santana yelled back.

She walked to her limousine and got in. She rolled down the window and said 'I hope you're happy for ruining this day for me. I hate it when people act like I'm not my own person. That was really insulting Brittany, and seriously. Did you have to hit him?' before driving away.

Brittany just stood in the parking lot, looking at the limousine until all she couldn't see the limousine anymore.

Man, she thought, why did I have to screw it up again?

* * *

'Hey Brittany, what's up?' Puck said while getting his PE clothes from his locker.

They had PE for two hours and then they were done for the day. Brittany was only going so she could see Santana.

'I hate my life' Brittany mumbled.

'Yeah, Quinn told me what happened. If I were you, I would stay away from them, especially Quinn. She's like really pissed' Puck chuckled.

'Oh fuck..' Brittany said while rolling her eyes.

'HEY PIERCE'

'Oh no..' Brittany said to herself.

'You better watch your back during PE, you're dead bitch' Quinn said while glaring at Brittany with her HBIC-look.

'Quinn, come one. It was an accident, just let me apologize to her. Please' Brittany said, pleading with her puppy eyes.

'Fuck you, I told you not to hurt her. And I know, you're going to do something incredibly sweet for her and then she'll forgive you and you two will make everyone puke with your sweetness and shit. But right now, you made my best friend cry. If you make her cry, I make you cry. So you better prepare Pierce' Quinn said before walking away with the rest of the cheerios.

'Oh shit, I'm screwed aren't I?

'Sorry bro, but I think you should stay away from me too these two periods. Quinn will kill me if I take your side and I don't want to die. So yeah, sorry lesbro..' Puck trailed off.

'It's fine Puck, I understand. Wish me luck' Brittany said while staring at the ground.

'You're gonna need it, so good luck' Puck said sadly. He playfully punched her in the shoulder before walking away towards the locker room.

Brittany sighed and headed towards the girl's locker room.

When she walked in all the girls glared at her. Santana, although she could be a bitch if she wanted to, quickly got the reputation as the sweetest person in the school. She was friendly towards everyone. So it wasn't really surprising for Brittany to find out they were all pissed at her. She would be too.

When they all walked out, Quinn stayed behind and glared at Brittany.

'Santana is already outside, I wanted to keep her away from you. I just wanted to say, good luck on the field. Oh yeah, game on bitch' she said coldly.

While Brittany was changing she could only think one thing.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

'Listen up girls, today we're going to do some running, stretching, weight lifting and some gymnastic exercises. So everyone, stretch and start with running around the field. Leave the boys alone and no slackers. Two laps. GO!' Coach Beiste yelled.

Everybody started stretching.

Brittany took the opportunity to check Santana out. And she looked really good.

A hot pink sports bra, black running shorts, her beautiful silky hair in a ponytail and white tennis shoes. She had defined abs, an enticing cleavage and het toned legs and round ass just completed the perfect picture.

When she bent over, all Brittany could do was imagining Santana bending over a table so Brittany could fuck her from behind. But she quickly shook those thoughts away, it was going to be a long time before that would happen.

She had to get Santana's forgiveness, make it official, wait till Santana was ready to have sex so she could make love to her and then she could start thinking about having hot kinky sex. She could do that, right? She had to.

When they started running, she looked at Santana only to see her breasts bouncing up and down. Up and down. Up and down..

Everyone but Quinn was staring at Santana while running. Brittany wanted to punch them all, but she remembered herself she needed Santana's forgiveness, not to make her even more mad.

As if she could read Brittany's mind, Santana turned her head and glared at Brittany before running faster so she could run together with Quinn.

Yes, this PE class was going to suck.

* * *

After two awful hours of PE, Brittany dragged herself to the locker room.

She was turned on, thanks to Santana. She was apparently very good at gymnastics, she was good at weight lifting, although not as good as Brittany. She was also really, really flexible. So yeah, she was on fire down there.

Also, everybody targeted her. She had bruises everywhere. She was tired. All she wanted to do, was go to sleep.

Santana was already gone by the time Brittany dragged herself to the locker room. Everyone else was leaving too, everyone but Quinn.

'You are an idiot, but I guess I punished you enough. Tomorrow, you better get back in her good graces. Remember, her date with Sam is friday night. You don't want her to kiss Sam or something, do you?'

'NO!' Brittany growled.

'Well, then you better win her back' Quinn said.

'But I don't understand, why did she get so mad over something so trivial?' Brittany asked. She was confused, it wasn't that big of a deal, right?

Quinn sighed. 'She hates it when people treat her like an object. Her last boyfriend did the same, he was jealous in the bad way. You know, he yelled and punched everyone who dared to talk to her. She was scared to hang out with her friends, because that would mean he'd blow up again. When you get jealous or possessive, normally it's hot. You know, like when you guys are ready to have sex, that you're going to have sex with her in the I'll-show-you-who-you-belong-to kind of way. When you punched that guy for only talking about taking her on a date, she got scared. You scared her'

Brittany opened her mouth but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say.

'Just fix it' was the last thing Quinn said before walking out of the locker room.

Brittany, she thought to herself, you are an idiot.

* * *

**AN: ****Now, for the "You know Who" person, it's a tie.. These were the characters who had the most votes:**

**Sugar 3x**

**A Punk Mike 3x**

**Mercedes 2x**

**Tina 2x**

**As you can see, Sugar and Mike both got three votes. So, people, vote for Sugar of Mike and next chapter ( or maybe the one after that ) they'll make an appearance. **

**For the people who didn't choose for one of those two, I'm sorry but I said that who had the most votes would win so... I will bring some of the others in the story in a later chapter so (: **

**Update: Next weekend.**

**REVIEW PLEASE, IT'S LIKE LOVE FROM THE INTERNET!**

**Lots of love, Adriana. xoxo 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews! They really motivate me to write! **

**As for the "You Know Who" right now Punk Mike has the most votes. He got one vote more than Sugar.. I was personally rooting for Sugar, because I honestly don't see Mike call Brittany slut, Punk or not. But I said who got the most votes.. So it's only fair.**

**BUT, the "YNW" is not going to be at McKinley until Monday ( In the story ) and it's thursday now... So people who also want Sugar, VOTE! **

**If Mike wins, I think he's going to be gay. It would be different you know. **

**A special thanks to LexiePuckerman-evans14 for all of her support, for giving me a shout out in her amazing story "Hero" ( Quinntana story ) and for being the best fanfiction friend I ****could ever ask for!**

**Sorry for all of the spelling and grammatical mistakes. **

**Now on with the story!  
**

* * *

**I don't own Glee, if I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, I would write a new script which would include Santana, an unicorn an a badass Brittany! (:  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

'Honey, you have to eat something. And you need to shower, you smell' Susan Pierce said, she was really worried about her daughter.

Yesterday after school she came home, she didn't say a word besides "I need to start step 4 of the Plan", she didn't eat anything and she didn't shower.

'Mom, I did something wrong' Brittany mumbled. She had her head under her pillow, she was too sad and ashamed to face her mother.

It was 5.30 in the morning. Normally she would still be asleep but Susan decided they needed to have a chat before school. This was the first time Brittany didn't complain about a mother-daughter talk.

'What did you do sweetie? Don't tell me you terrorized that Hudson kid again. I know you think he's an orca who needs to get his fat ass back to the ocean... but you just can't do that anymore. You know what the police said, no more throwing Finn in the back of your car, driving to an abandoned lake and throwing him in there. You know he can't swim..' Susan trailed off.

Brittany sat up and looked her mother in the eye.

'No mom, this is the worst thing I have ever done' Brittany said quietly. She felt horrible for scaring Santana.

'Worse than the time the cops brought you back in handcuffs and you were in your underwear? I mean, come on it can't be worse than that? You were streaking in front of the police station!' Susan exclaimed, It couldn't get much worse, right?

'It's also a bit embarrassing' She was supposed to take care of her girl, not scare her. She had to get her to trust her again. That's why today, she was going to do step 4 of the Plan.

'More embarrassing than the time I walked in your room and found you naked, spread eagle on your bed rubbing yourself so fast you almost couldn't see your hand. And then you came and saw me and fell off of the bed, landed face down and farted really loud? Now see, that's embarrassing' Susan said grinning. Yeah it was disturbing at the time, but it was so much fun now. Whenever she mentioned it, Brittany got red like a tomato.

'MOM!' Brittany's face was beet red and she couldn't look her mother in the eyes.

'Okay, fine. Tell me what's wrong then'

'I scared Santana' Brittany said with tears in her eyes.

'What? How?' Her daughter was smitten with the girl. Why would she do that?

Brittany explained everything and when she was done tears were streaming down her face.

'Oh honey, it isn't your fault. You didn't know! But now you do, so you can make it up to her. We both know you love her already and you would do anything for her. So why don't you make yourself pretty and do step 4 of the Plan. You can't let that Sam boy steal your girl!'

'Really? Thanks mom. And I will, Fishy lips better stay away!' Brittany jumped out of bed and ran towards her bathroom.

Susan smiled and shook her head.

Santana was a lucky girl, she thought to herself, a very lucky girl.

* * *

When Brittany walked through the doors of Mckinley, everybody looked her way. She smirked, she knew she looked good.

She curled her long blond hair, her piercing blue eyes eyes popped thanks to the black eyeliner and mascara, her lips were fiery red, her cheeks were a light pink and she had in black hoops. She wore a purple strapless top which made her boobs look amazing, her black leather jacket of course, black skinny jeans which accentuated her long legs and purple pumps.

She looked hotter than the devil.

She walked towards Santana's locker and saw Quinn standing there.

'Hey Quinn!' She said smiling. Today was going to be good, she was going to get her girl's forgiveness.

Quinn turned around and did a double take. Brittany looked really good! Even she got a little turned on, and she was kinda dating Puck.

Shit! She totally forgot about what Santana did and what Brittany was about to see. Calm down Quinn, she thought to herself, you just need to pretend nothing is wrong.

'Hey Brittany, how are you doing? I'm good by the way. Did you see Scrubs last night? I did, it was hilarious...' Quinn trailed off. Smooth Fabray, very smooth.

'I'm good and no I didn't see Scrubs last night. Where is Santana? ' Brittany asked confused. Santana was nowhere in sight and Quinn was acting weird. Yesterday she was pissed at her and now she was being so nice, something was going on.

'Well, uhm, she's at... uhm' Fuck! What now? Santana could come in any second now and Brittany was still here!

'Well?'

'Amsterdam!' Really, she asked herself, Amsterdam? Damn, she really thought she was a good a good liar.

'Amsterdam? What is she doing there? Is it because I scared her? Oh man I screwed up' Brittany panicked.

'She's doing drugs with this Dutch rapper. So, yeah. Why don't you go now okay?" Quinn said nervously. She didn't want to be around when Brittany found out.

'WHAT?! She's with a Dutch rapper? HELL NO! I need to get a ticket to the Netherlands' Brittany couldn't believe this, she had to get her girl back!

'NO!'

'What do you mean no?' Okay, Quinn was really being really weird. Why wasn't she freaking out?

She was about to ask Quinn why she was acting so weird when everything became silent. Quinn's face got pale and she looked like a fish without water.

Brittany turned around and couldn't believe what the fuck she saw.

Santana walking hand in hand with fucking TROUTY MOUTH!

'WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON HERE?' Brittany yelled when Santana and Sam reached her and Quinn. She glared at their joined hands.

Santana looked at Brittany like she'd seen a ghost. She followed Brittany's glare and quickly unclasped her hand from Sam's.

'Brittany, I think it's obvious. You lost and I won. After our date, I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend and I have a feeling she'll say yes' Sam smirked.

After all the things Brittany did to him, he had finally beat her.

'Santana, is that true?' Brittany asked with a small voice.

Santana looked down and said nothing.

'Quinn, did you know this?' Brittany couldn't believe this. HER girl was going to be with fucking Fish Lips.

'Yeah.. Sorry, now you'd wish she was in Amsterdam huh?' Quinn said while looking to the ground.

She may not have liked Brittany in the beginning, but she really thought she was perfect for Santana now.

'Amsterdam?' When Brittany heard that beautiful raspy voice she looked up and was shocked to see that Santana had tears in her eyes.

'Yeah, I told her you went to Amsterdam to do drugs with a Dutch rapper..' Quinn mumbled still looking at the ground.

'Oh..' Santana trailed off.

'Santana, I'll see you at lunch. I can introduce you to all my friends. They're going to be so jealous that the hottest person in this school is mine!' Sam enthusiastically exclaimed.

When Sam left, there was an awkward silence.

'I'm going to my locker, bye' Quinn quickly walked away, pulling Puck who was walking their way with her.

After 2 minutes the bell rang and everyone left for class, everyone except Santana and Brittany.

'So, why did you walk hand in hand with him?' Brittany decided to break the silence. She needed to know why Santana would do that.

'Because last night he came over to my house and this morning he picked me up..' Santana trailed off, not knowing what else there was to say.

'So just because I made one little fucking mistake you run to Trouty Mouth?!' Brittany yelled, she was pissed.

Santana had the right to be angry, but to run off with Sam was crossing a line. 'After everything I did for you! Making a plan to win you over, wooing you, planning the perfect date... And I make one mistake which I was going to make up for today, and you run to Guppy McFish Lips?!'

'What plan? And Brittany you don't get it, I-' Santana tried to explain.

'No, you don't get to talk. You get to listen. The two of us? We are done! You can go and fuck Sam for all I care. I bet you already did that last night didn't you? Fuck, I lose my reputation of a badass for you and you do this? Just fuck you Santana. I wish I never met you!' Brittany yelled before walking away towards her car, not caring if Santana if still stood there or not.

Because she didn't turn around, she didn't see Santana sitting on the ground, crying.

* * *

It was second period and Quinn and Santana sat on top of the bleachers. After Brittany walked away, Santana cried for a while before texting Quinn to meet her on top of the bleachers.

After Santana told Quinn what happened, she was furious.

'SHE BASICALLY CALLED YOU A FUCKING SLUT? SHE JUST GAVE UP ON YOU BECAUSE SHE MISUNDERSTOOD, SHE LEFT YOU CRYING AND DIDN'T EVEN LET YOU EXPLAIN?!' Quinn yelled. She was pissed. She thought Brittany was smarter than that.

'Oh Quinn, I just never want to talk to her ever again. She didn't listen at all, I could've explained everything! Now I just don't want anything to do with her. But Sam on the other hand is so sweet, he listened to me last night and wasn't at all like he acts in school. I think I'm going to pursue a relationship with Sam. He's sweet, romantic and he listens. He's there for me and he's a big cuddle bear' Santana smiled.

'Well, than I'll hurt Brittany for hurting you and make sure she leaves you alone. You can go and date Sam. You two are going to be the most adorable couple ever. And remember San, you're not a slut. You're a virgin so Brittany is wrong okay?' Quinn tried to reassure Santana.

Opposite to popular belief, Santana was pretty insecure about her looks and personality.

'Thanks Quinnie, I knew I could count on you. I'm gonna go home though, I don't want to run into her or something. I need some time to process. I was falling in love with her Quinn. It scared me so much, I mean I just met this girl monday! Yet, I could already picture myself marrying her.. And now she practically dumped me before we were even dating'

'Oh honey, I know. You called me after the first day remember?' Quinn smiled.

Santana nodded and smiled too with teary eyes, of course she remembers.

'But she has hurt you. The first time she didn't do it purpose, but now she crossed a line. If she walks out on you because you walked hand in hand with Sam, without letting you explain, just imagine how it would be if you guys have been together for a year and something like this happens and she just walks out without letting you explain?! Honestly Santana, I think Brittany is a huge risk. Sam is the safe choice. He's like a lovesick puppy. He would follow you to the end of the world if he had to. Normally I'm all for taking big risks, but not when it has to do with your heart' Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

Damn it, she cared so much about this girl. Fuck Brittany for hurting her!

'Okay, see you tomorrow bestie' Quinn smiled. Santana was the only person she would act this silly with.

When Santana was out of sight, Quinn sent out a mass-text to all of the cheerios. They were very protective over Santana, so they were totally going to help her to make Santana happy again.

She had to fix this, she just had to.

* * *

Brittany was in tears when she left McKinley. How could Santana do that to her? Here she was, planning to beg Santana for forgiveness and she was off with a male version of Courtney fucking Love!

She got in her car and drove off. She just needed to clear her head, she needed to forget for a while.

She drove for two hours straight until she decided to get back to school. She had three periods to go, she could handle it. She had to.

When she arrived back at McKinley, there were ten minutes left before class started.

She got out of her car and walked to her locker. When she was got her sandwich and closed the locker she turned around only to find Quinn and the rest of the cheerios.

Great, she thought, just what I need.

'Listen, I get you guys want to protect Santana, but this time I didn't do anything wrong so fuck off' Brittany snapped.

'Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. You really don't get it don't you?' Quinn said sweetly.

'Get what Fabray?' She was not in the mood for this shit.

'Santana didn't do anything with Sam, she needed someone to talk to and I was at McDonalds with Puck so she called Sam. All they did was eat ice cream and talk. And this morning he picked her up so she held his hand as a thanks. So nothing happened! She actually told me that she was falling for you, she could picture herself marrying you. And what do you do? You screw up yet again! You don't let her explain, you yell at her, make her cry and basically call her a slut!' Quinn seethed.

What? Santana didn't kiss Sam? They didn't make out? Crap, Pierce screws up yet again.

'But I thought she ran to Fish Boy because of me and that she kissed him and that that's why they were holding hand. Oh my God, I made her cry. FUCK!' Brittany panicked.

'Yup, your screwed'

Brittany sighed. 'What are you guys going to do to me?'

'We're going to help you get her back. I may or may not have told Santana to forget about you because I was pissed. But now we're helping you so that when you two are together we can tease you. Because you're, you know, whipped' Quinn smirked.

'You what?! Ah man, now it's even harder. And for the last time I am not whipped?' Brittany exclaimed. She could think it, yeah, but no one else could say it.

'Whatever Pierce, just go get your girl back. Times ticking, tomorrow night is the date of Sam and Santana' Quinn said before walking away with the rest of the cheerios following behind, some of them making whip noises.

'This is going to be hard, but I'll be damned if that Justin Bieber wannabe is going to kiss my girl with his giant lips' Brittany growled to herself.

She had to get her girl back, no matter what.

* * *

**AN: So that was another chapter! I hope you all liked it. **

**One of the reviewers asked me for some sort of twist, well here it kinda was. **

**It's not a big twist, but I want this to be a happy and romantic story. I don't like a lot of angst, it's not in that genre and I'm not a gloomy kinda person. **

**As some of you may have noticed, I'm actually kinda bubbly and smiley (: ****  
**

**If you review, I'll send my imaginary love to you! **

**Don't forget to vote on either Mike or Sugar for the "YKW"! Read the AN above for more information about the "YKW". **

**Next Update: Next weekend.**

**Lots of Love, Adriana. XOXO 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! They really mean a lot to me (:**

**Last chapter got negative and positive reactions. I want to thank you guys for both. They make me a better writer.**

**I'm not going to explain what I meant with last chapter so that those who posted a bad review are going to be like:"oooh okay yeah I understand why you did it now!" , Because I write for fun, not to please people who post negative comments...**

**I just want to say: Don't say you hate my fanfic, hate is a word I use for abusers, rapists, murderers... but not a innocent fanfic. **

**Of course you can dislike it, but to say you hate it? And to say it when you're a guest so I don't have a way of contacting you to ask why you must be so rude, is kinda cowardly. **

**So I'd appreciate it if you can refrain from saying you hate my fanfic , disliking it is obviously OK. You have your own opinion, I get that, but don't be mean.**

**For people who think Brittany is "always" in the wrong, this story is 8 chapters, it's practically a newborn baby! So let it play out. And this chapter might explain what I meant when I said last chapter was necessary.  
**

**IMPORTANT: I'm so sorry for not updating last weekend :( Life got in the way, so that's why you guys get 2 chapters, one today and one sunday, hope you guys like it! **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Unfortunately I don't own Glee, but if I did ... I WOULD GO TO TOWN WITH IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I needed to talk to Santana, I needed to explain why I said what I said, I needed her to trust me again.

But I also needed her to explain to me why she was so guarded and why she lead Sam on. It was just so confusing.

'Hey Brittany, I heard what happened' Puck said while slowly approaching her.

Brittany was sitting on top of the bleachers, trying to think of a way to talk to Santana.

'Hey, yeah I know screwed up so just leave me alone' Brittany said looking down.

'B, listen, you didn't screw up' Puck began.

Brittany just raised an eyebrow.

'Okay so maybe a little, but she screwed up too! She's the one who totally overreacted at that diner, she's the one who held Guppy Lips' hand this morning, she's the one who didn't say anything when he was telling you about how they were going to be together! She has hurt you too! Yes you screwed up, but so did she! I mean, come on Brittany! If you held a scoreboard next to you two, yeah you have like one or two more screw ups, but nobody's doing that. So instead of sitting here like a kicked puppy, get up and go get your girl!' Puck ended his speech with a fist pump.

Brittany let it all sink in. Puck was right, they both screwed up! And Quinn did say that Santana pictured herself marrying her, so that had to count for something, right?

'You're right Puck, I just need to talk things out with her' Brittany said half-smiling.

'Oh yeah, there is one thing...' Puck said while scratching the back of his head.

'What?'

'Well, she kinda said to Quinn that she's going to pursue a relationship with Sam'

'...'

'Brittany?'

'WHAT? NO! SHE'S MINE DAMMIT!' Brittany growled.

Fucking Sam trying to swallow her chance at getting Santana whole like a python.

'But there is one good thing' Puck rushed to say.

'And that is?' Brittany questioned, this better be good.

'I got Fishy Lips kicked out of school' Puck grinned.

'How?' Brittany asked smirking.

'I put some drugs in his locker and tipped off Jewfro. Simple as that' Puck grinned.

Brittany punched Puck in the face and then hugged him.

'What the hell?!' Puck screamed, holding his bleeding nose.

'You should've told me, I wanted to get him kicked out of school too!'

'Fine, sorry, next time you're in! Just don't give me a bloody nose again, Quinn doesn't dig that okay?'

'Fine, I won't. Now I just need to find out where Santana is'

'Quinn told me she went home, here is the address' Puck handed Brittany a piece of paper.

'Thanks Puck, gotta go! Bye!' Brittany yelled while sprinting towards her car.

She was going to get her girl back, she had to talk this out.

* * *

After Brittany bought a bouquet of red roses, she drove towards Santana's house. She was excited and nervous to see Santana again.

All she focused on was finding the right house so she could go and talk it out with the Latin Beauty.

When she saw she was in a neighborhood with all kinds of mansions, she knew she had the right place.

She stopped at the biggest of them all.

She couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

It was a white-brick mansion, with a lot of windows and open space. It had two towers and she could she the beginning of a pool on the side of the mansion.

It was very impressive.

'Wow, my girl's loaded, I'm like a gold-digger or something and she's my sugar-momma' Brittany snickered, until she remembered why she came here in the first place.

To get her girl back!

She parked her car and walked towards the gate.

She decided against ringing the bell and just climbed over.

When she got to the other side, she rushed towards the mansion, she couldn't get caught now.

She picked the lock of the front door and quietly closed it.

When she turned around, her mouth dropped open.

The hall was massive! Everywhere she looked there were diamonds, chandeliers, gold, shiny decorations, statues, a large stairs.. she could go on for days!

She shook herself out of her stupor and ran up the stairs. She guessed Santana was in her bedroom.

When she was upstairs, all she could see were two large hallways with a lot of doors and another stairway.

Great, now what?

She decided to just keep going up.

When she ran up five stairs, she was exhausted and frustrated.

Who the fuck wants that many stairs? Certainly not Brittany, that's for damn sure!

She looked up and saw yet another stairway, but this time it was slightly smaller and it looked like it lead to the top of one of the two towers.

Maybe Santana had her bedroom there?

She walked up the stairs, she couldn't run anymore, and looked around her.

There was just one door.

She opened the door without hesitating, she didn't care it was rude, she wanted to see her girl okay?

The room was huge, like everything else in this house.

The room was so gorgeous, just like the petite Latina.

The walls were a light blue and the chandelier hanging from the ceiling was covered with diamonds.

Her bed was queen size, had white sheets and a lot of with fluffy pillows.

The carpet was also white, just like the desk, doors and night stand were.

She didn't see Santana so she had to be behind one of those doors, right?

She walked to one of the five doors she noticed almost immediately and saw a huge bathroom, with a bath so big it looked like a miniature pool and a shower with glass doors. But no Santana.

Behind the second door was a walk-in closet she could easily get lost in. When she turned around to go to the next door, she saw a glass door.

Behind that door was a lot of underwear. A lot.

There were tongs, boxers, slips, hipsters, push-up bra's, lace bra's and so on. In all the colors and fabrics you could imagine.

She started to get a little turned on but pushed the throbbing away, she was here to fix things. Not to perve on Santana's underwear.

And Santana obviously wasn't in this room.

Behind the third door was a make-up room. It was every girl's dream to have a room like this, but Brittany wasn't really impressed.

She didn't obsess over make-up, she obsessed over girls.

And the girl she was currently obsessing about wasn't in this room.

Behind the fourth door was a fitness room where she could already imagine Santana working out and sweating.

But again, no sight of the sexy Latina.

She shook her head in frustration and walked towards door number five.

Her heart started beating faster and faster. Behind this door was her girl.

But when she opened the door, all she saw was a library with a lot of books. Thousand and thousands of books. Literature, mystery, romance, etc.

But no Santana.

She groaned and walked towards the first door, ready to go back downstairs to one of the other rooms when she saw a ladder next to the last door.

No. Fucking. Way.

'Seriously, I have to climb something again?' She grumbled to herself.

She sighed and clam up the ladder. When she slowly sat down on the floor, relieved she was done climbing, she looked around her and gasped.

The walls were also with here, but the wall facing the ladder was made from glass. The ground was covered with the same white carped and hundreds of with pillows and blankets.

And on one big fluffy pillow, in the corner by the window, was Santana.

Santana who looked like she'd been crying with her red rimmed eyes, red lips and tousled hair.

But she still looked gorgeous.

She wore a tight white tank top, pink cotton shorts and white socks with pink dots.

Her hair was in a loose bun, with some curly strings falling in front of her face, making Brittany want to reach out and push it behind her ear.

Brittany coughed, causing Santana to look towards her.

Her eyes went wide and she looked shocked.

'Brittany?'

* * *

'Hey San' Brittany shyly said.

'What are you doing here? How did you even know where I live? And how did you get in?' Santana couldn't believe this.

Brittany said she could go fuck Sam and said she wish she'd never met Santana, so why was she here now?

'Quinn told Puck who told me, and I climbed over your gate. Also, I'm here tot talk'

'You what?! You climbed over my gate? And how did you even find my room?' Her room was really hard to find if you didn't live here.

'I'm sorry, I just didn't think you would let me in and I really wanted to talk to you. And I honestly don't know, I just kept climbing those stupid stairs. By the way, you should really consider getting an elevator, there are way to many stairs' Brittany chuckled nervously.

'It's not that bad, I'm used to it. And what do you want to talk about? You were kinda mad earlier and I'm not in the mood to get yelled at again. I mean, you basically dumped me and we're not even together!' Santana said coldly.

She knew she also made some mistakes, but Brittany had really hurt her.

'I know, and I'm so sorry. I know you're not a slut San, you're a virgin for crying out loud. And I don't regret meeting you, I really like you okay? I was still hurt from yesterday and I felt hurt and betrayed. I guess I jumped to conclusions... And when we get together, I promise to never dump you! I really like you okay...' Brittany trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

'You're forgiven' Was all Santana said.

'What?' It couldn't be this easy, right?

'Yeah, I mean I've liked you since the day I met you and I don't want lose you already, so yes you're forgiven' Santana smiled.

'YES!' Brittany cheered.

'But, why did you go crazy?'

'Because you were still holding his hand, and you didn't say anything when he said you two were going to date and stuff. Why didn't you? Why did you hold his hand when you want to be with me? And why do you think about marrying me, but you still pursue a relationship with Sam? I'm just confused San, I need to know where I stand. I don't want you shutting me out like you did after our lunch date yesterday, I want to at least know what I did wrong so I can make it up to you' Brittany gave Santana a crooked smile.

'I didn't say anything because I was shocked okay? I mean there you are looking super pretty and being mad and stuff. I just didn't know what to say. And I guess after our fight I needed to talk to someone. Sam was the only one I could turn to at that moment, and he was so sweet... I guess it felt right at that moment, you know?

Brittany felt herself getting mad again, at Sam and herself.

Stupid Guppy McTrouty.

'But now I why, it's because you are the risk here. Sam is comfortable and easy. He's simple. You are passion and danger. But you're also someone I can see myself with in twenty years. I'm sorry for hurting you. After I cleared my head, I called Sam and told him I can't go out with him anymore because I like you and only you' Santana said nervously.

'Really? Santana, you don't know how glad I am to hear that!' She finally had her girl all to herself.

'Yeah, now you don't need to worry about him anymore' Santana said sweetly,

'Sam actually got kicked out of school so he and his family are moving to California' Brittany refused to make eye contact with Santana.

'What? Why did he get kicked out?'

'Puck did it! I didn't! I promise honey!' Brittany rushed to say, she didn't want to get in a fight with Santana again.

'Seriously? Stupid Puckerman, but I guess you're glad huh? Now you don't have to be so possessive' Santana teased.

Brittany got up and pulled Santana till she was standing against the wall. Brittany grabbed her wrists and pulled them high above Santana's head.

She pushed her body against Santana's and couldn't help but get aroused by the feeling of Santana's perfectly round breasts against hers.

She locked eyes and growled.

'You. Are. Mine. Understood?'

Santana didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded.

'Good, because otherwise I would have to show you who you belong to' Brittany husked out, biting Santana's earlobe and smirking when she heard Santana moan.

God what this girl did to her, why did Brittany have to be so perfect?

Brittany stepped back and got the roses off the floor.

'Here, these are for you. Beautiful roses for a beautiful girl' Brittany smiled.

'Aww, thanks Britt' Santana blushed. How could this girl go from sexy to adorable in one second?

'Britt huh?' Brittany smirked.

Santana looked at her feet and shrugged.

'You call me San so I figured you wouldn't mind, but if you don't want me to call you that it's fine'

Brittany one finger under Santana's chin and made her look her in the eyes.

'I love it when you call me that, especially when you are so sexy while doing it' She winked and sat down as if nothing happened.

'You tease' Santana playfully glared at Brittany and sat next to her, the roses long forgotten thanks to the sweet girl next to her.

'Says the girl who teases the entire world with her outfits. I don't want you walking around like that anymore by the way, no one gets to see you that close to being naked but me' Brittany said while raising one eyebrow.

'I'll wear whatever I want to Britt' Santana said while rolling her eyes.

'Fine, but you are going to have to deal with the fact I'm possessive and jealous' Brittany conceded right away, she was whipped okay? Whatever.

'I can deal with that, with you I now know I have nothing to worry about' Santana smiled.

'Yeah, Quinn told me about your ex. You know I would never get that crazy, right?'

Brittany was concerned, she couldn't just turn-off the switch that made her possessive. But come on, look at Santana, she had a reason to be possessive okay?!

'Yes Britt, I know that. I feel safe with you, because I know that on the inside you're just one big fluffy bear' Santana smiled.

Brittany's heart melted.

'Yeah, but I'm your big fluffy bear, now let's take a nap together, you look tired'

'Okay, stay with me? You can have dinner here, my parents are working anyway' Santana hopefully asked.

'Of course I'll stay, and is our date still on Saturday?'

'Of course silly' Santana giggled.

'But I'm kinda tired, wanna take that nap now?

'Sure, let's sleep babe' Brittany said while putting an arm around Santana.

'Babe? I like the sound of that' Santana said brightly.

'Good, me too. Makes everyone know you're mine'

Santana just ignored that last comment and snuggled into Brittany's side.

Brittany pulled a blanket over them and held Santana in a tight embrace.

When she heard Santana's breath getting even, she got out her phone.

**Step 4 is accomplished, I'm asking her to be mine officially after our date Saturday. See you on monday, FYI: Sam is taken care of... -Brittany**

**Good, you two are supposed to be together, and that's too bad. I wanted to take Trouty out... Oh well, have fun (; - YKW  
**

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! **

**After 'Diva' , I think we deserve some fluff! **

**I hope everyone now realizes that last chapter just had to happen so I could fluff it up in this chapter. I don't want it to be one big fluff-fest. **

**That would be too boring.**

**Sugar is the one with the most votes for the 'YKW' right now !  
****  
Please review, it makes me so happy!**

**QUESTION: Do you guys want me to write them having dinner at Santana's house and then the day after, or do you guys want a small time-jump and go straight to Saturday night?**

**Lots of Love, Adriana. xoxo 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews (: **

**I'm glad you guys liked the chapter. **

**Most of you wanted me to write dinner + friday and then the date so that's how it's going to be. **

**Again, Sugar has the most votes for the "YKW" right now, keep voting though! **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**I don't own Glee, I do own a princess tiara and a black strapless dress (:**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Brittany felt something on her chest and grumbled, why does Lord Tubbington always feel the need to wake her up during the most perfect dream ever?

She could remember it like it happened two hours ago.

She and Santana talked, admitted their feelings, Fishy Lips was gone and Santana was still going out with her on Saturday.

And the best thing? In her dream, Santana was snuggling with her.

She couldn't believe it, that's why she's so pissed off that her oversized mumbo jumbo cat woke her up.

She tried to push Lord Tubbington off, but for some reason she felt pressure on her waist. It almost felt like an arm.

Nah, she thought to herself, that was impossible.

After 3 more times of her pushing and Lord Tubbington resisting, she decided it was time to open her eyes and give the cat her you-better-get-away-now-catty-cat-look, it always worked.

But when she opened her eyes, she didn't see her cat. Oh no, she saw something far from a fat furry cat.

She saw the beauty that was Santana Lopez.

Oh. My. God. I'M SNUGGLING WITH SANTANA.

Wait, what?

Before she had a chance to contemplate what was going on, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Santana opening her dark caramel eyes.

'Hey Britt' Santana smiled. Wow, if Brittany thought Santana's voice was like heaven before, than she died and went there right now!

Thanks to the sleep it was even raspier than normal and it was too sexy for Brittany to handle with Santana on her body.

'Hey sleepyhead' Brittany smirked. Nothing wrong with a little teasing.

'Oh shut it Teddybear McRainbow' Santana said giggling.

'Don't call me that, I'm not a teddybear. I am badass' Brittany pouted.

'Uhuh, because badasses pout all the time?' Santana smirked.

'Whatever, let's just get something to eat okay? And please don't call me that ever again' Brittany pleaded, she could handle being called whipped but this crossed a line.

'I'll think about, now let's go to the kitchen' Santana jumped up and quickly clam down the ladder.

'Wait for me San!' Brittany yelled.

She followed after Santana and ran as fast as she could. When she passed Santana, she turned around and picked her up bridal style.

'Britt' Santana gasped.

'Don't worry, I've got you' Brittany winked.

Santana just giggled and tried to hide her bush by burying her face in Brittany's neck.

'Where to, milady?'

'All the way down and then down the hall on your left' Santana said softly, still hiding her blush.

Brittany smiled goofily when she noticed Santana was still blushing and carefully made her way towards the kitchen.

'So, what do you want to eat?' Santana asked while making her way towards the refrigerator.

'I'll have whatever you have, I eat just about everything'

'Do you want some lasagna and chicken parmesan? I have some leftovers'

'Sure' Brittany smiled. 'Can I help?'

'No, just sit down and relax. What do you want to drink?' Santana asked while reheating the food and getting some glasses from the cabinet.

'You' Brittany said without thinking.

Santana blushed a deep shade of red.

'NO I DON'T!' Brittany quickly yelled.

'So you don't want to drink me?' Santana said with an eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

'What? Yes, I mean no, I mean... I want some cola, thanks' Brittany mumbled while looking down at her hands.

'Brittany, I was just teasing you' Santana chuckled.

'You were? Well, I had no idea how dirty you were Miss Santana' Brittany said while keeping eye-contact with Santana.

'You don't know me very well do you then?' Santana smirked.

'I guess you'll just have to tell me everything about you'

'I guess I'll have no other choice' Santana quirked an eyebrow and then turned around to get Brittany's glass.

'To us' Brittany raised her glass.

'To us' Santana said, raising her glass as well.

They looked deep into each others eyes and focused on only each other until they were interrupted by the soft "ding" of the oven.

Santana got some forks, knives and napkins. Then she got the plates with the food.

'Here you go' She said, still dazed from their staring-contest.

'Thanks San'

They ate in silence and quickly cleaned everything up.

'It's late, I should go home' Brittany said, hoping Santana would ask her to stay.

'Yeah, I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow?' Santana wanted Brittany to stay, but she knew she couldn't control herself if she was so close to the blonde again.

'I'll wait by your locker for you, if that's okay with you' Brittany wanted to show everyone that Santana was hers and hers alone.

'Yeah, that would be great' Santana's heart started beating faster after hearing the possessive tone Brittany used.

She liked it that the blonde wanted everyone to know she was hers, she felt cared for.

Santana lead Brittany to the porch and smiled at her. Wow, she thought not for the first time, she has the most amazing blue eyes.

'Goodnight San' Brittany put her hands around Santana's waist and pulled her tightly against her.

It felt right having the petite Latina in her arms.

She gave the Latina a kiss on the cheek and ran towards the gate and clam over.

She turned around to wave one more time before she got in her car and drove home.

Santana stood on her porch, still holding her cheek.

'Goodnight Britt, have a very good night' She whispered still dazed from the almost kiss.

* * *

It was friday morning and Brittany was on her way to school. She was excited to see Santana and a little nervous. She hoped that Santana didn't think last night was a mistake.

When she heard a car honk she flipped the red truck off and decided to relax and go with the flow.

She parked her car in her usual spot and all but jumped out of the car, she didn't want to waste time she could spend with Santana.

People turned to give her strange looks when she ran towards the entrance of the school, but she couldn't care less.

She just wanted to see Santana.

Her mind started to wonder how Santana looked today, would wear a dress or shorts and a top, heels or sneakers?

She couldn't wait to find out.

When she approached Santana's locker, she smirked at the dirty thoughts immediately invaded her head.

She knew Santana looked hot, but today she looked so innocent that she couldn't help the dirty thought which invaded her mind.

She quickly shook her head to clear her head, she needed to stay strong.

'Hey Britt, give me a second I need to find my history book' Santana said searching through her locker.

'Sure, take all the time you need' Brittany said happily.

She took the opportunity to check Santana out.

She had on white ballet flats with little bows which made her even shorter next no Brittany's tall persona.

Trailing her eyes up smooth, perfectly toned caramel legs she couldn't help but imagine Santana wrapping those long legs around her waist while she pounded into Santana...

Santana moved so she could reach further up in her locker, causing Brittany to focus on her light pink summer dress.

It was tight around her round, perky breasts and the heart-shape made sure that there was a little bit of cleavage.

Enough to make you wonder what she was hiding under her dress, but modest enough to make her look like an innocent little angel.

From the waist down it was loose and it made Santana look adorable.

She looked so small and fragile Brittany just wanted to cuddle her to death, or even better: push her up against a wall and ravish her.

Santana finally found her book and turned to Brittany smiling.

'When we're dating, are you still going to perve on me any chance you got?' She chuckled.

'Probably' Brittany said smirking, raking her eyes up and down the Latina's petite form.

Santana just blushed and shook her head.

'Are you always this charming?'

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and started walking in the direction of Santana's first classroom.

'You bet your fine ass I am' Brittany winked.

Santana just rolled her eyes.

When they arrived at the classroom, Brittany gave Santana a tight hug before walking away.

'I'll see you at lunch?' Santana yelled before Brittany could completely disappear.

'No, I need today and tomorrow to plan our date. I'll pick you up at 7, wear something fancy. AND STAY AWAY FROM THOSE FOOTBALL PLAYERS, I DON'T FUCKING TRUST THEM!' Brittany yelled back before turning the corner and walking towards her car.

Santana chuckled and shook her head, before entering her classroom.

She couldn't help but let her mind wander to Brittany during her class.

What were they going to do? Was her dad going to like Brittany? What was she going to wear?

Yes, to say she was nervous was an understatement.

Just before the bell rang, indicating the end of first period, she got a text from Quinn.

**Tomorrow I'll be there at five, we're going to blow Brittany's mind! XOX -Q  
**

* * *

**AN: So that was another chapter.**

**I know it was short but it was honestly a filler, because next chapter is THE DATE! **

**I don't know when it'll be up, I want it to be a special and memorable chapter so yeah...**

**You guys can still vote for the "YKW"! **

**Please review, even if this was a filler. **

**Tell me what you want to see them do on their date, where, how, etc. **

**Give me some ideas! **

**Till next time (:**

**Lots of Love, Adriana. XOXO 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi guys! **

**This is not the date-chapter, because I want it to be perfect so it's in the making.**

**This chapter is going to be about the prepping (: **

**It's going to be short, but I hope you guys still like it.**

**For the guest who didn't know: "YKW" is "You-Know-Who" , Brittany's friend (:**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**I don't own Glee, but if I did, Santana would be superwoman and I'd make her walk around in a slutty version of the costume... WANKY!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

That Brittany was nervous for tonight was an understatement. She felt like she could faint any second.

Yesterday she skipped school and spent the entire day preparing the most perfect date in the world. She just knew Santana was going to love it, but she was scared she would fuck it up.

What if Santana had a dress on which showed a lot of cleavage and she couldn't stop staring? What if she told Santana about her sexual fantasies?

OH NO! FUCK!

She was screwed, she didn't know what to wear? What would Santana want her to wear?

Badass, girly, sexy, cute? Okay she didn't have any cute or girly clothes but what is that's what Santana wanted?

She needed help.

**Quinn, please come to my place asap, I don't know what to wear tonight and you know Santana best and I want to woo her and to do that she needs to like how I look! If this date fails I'm not gonna marry her and get cute Latina-babies and then I won't have horny-pregnant-sex with her and my life will be over! PLEASE? - A Nervous Badass Brittany**

After five minutes of running up and down the stairs, Quinn finally texted back.

**Fine I'll be there in 5. And you are so whipped it's not even funny - Q**

Brittany was about to respond when she got another text.

**Just kidding, it'll always be funny to see, hear and read how whipped you are. Don't even think about denying it, I won't come over if you do that!**

Brittany grunted, fucking Quinn.

She shook her head and decided to put on some sweats and a tank-top before Quinn arrived.

Only Santana was allowed to see this rocking body.

* * *

'Hey Brittany' Quinn barged in and looked around before jumping on Brittany's queen sized bed.

'Get off my bed Quinn' Brittany growled.

What? So she might have had a dream which involved her bed, Santana and a pair of handcuffs and she didn't want Quinn to ruin that fantasy for her with her jumping on her fucking bed.

'Someone's a little grumpy but I'll let this one slide. Now, tell me the problem' Quinn sat on the pink beanbag in the corner of Brittany's room and looked curiously at Brittany.

'I don't know what Santana wants me to look like. Does she want me Badass or sexy or what?' Brittany panicked. She was nervous okay?

Quinn sighed and shook her head.

'I know what Santana would love, Brittany, but if you want me to tell you I need something in return' Quinn smirked devilishly and got her phone out of her purse.

'What do you want?' Brittany asked, already dreading the answer.

'I want you to say: I, Brittany Susan Pierce, am completely whipped by Santana Marie Lopez' Quinn smirked.

'You're going to tape it aren't you?' Brittany sighed.

Fuck her life. But at least she found out Santana's middle name which was totally hot.

'Yes, yes I am' Quinn pressed the "record-button" and motioned for Brittany to say it.

'I, Brittany Susan Pierce, am completely whipped by Santana Marie Lopez' She growled.

Quinn giggled and put her phone away.

'That'll do for now. So, you want to tell you what Santana would love?' Quinn wiggled her eyebrows and laughed, this was just too funny.

'No I just let you blackmail me for fun' Brittany deadpanned.

Quinn just ignored her and flipped her hair.

'She loves it when you look badass. It turns her on that you are so tough, jealous, rough and possessive with her, So basically: if you look badass she just about creams her panties okay?' Quinn sounded almost bored and with the amount of times Santana discussed this particular object with Quinn, it was really boring.

Brittany felt her cheeks turn red and she felt herself get turned on.

Who knew Santana Lopez liked it rough?

'Stop thinking whatever you're thinking and put on these clothes. Good luck tonight' Quinn smiled and walked out of her room.

Brittany quickly said a "bye Quinn" before stripping and jumping into the shower.

While standing under the hot stream of water, she could't help but think about ravishing Santana, pinning her hands above her head, nipping at the delicate caramel skin of her neck and chest, lightly bite those dark delicious nipples and...

She shook her head and decided to not let herself get carried away, she needed to focus on getting ready not getting off.

But as she lavished her body with her strawberry body wash, she couldn't help but think one more Santana and rough sex related thought.

If Santana likes it rough, tonight I'll show her how rough I can be, Brittany thought to herself smirking.

* * *

'Quinn, where have you been? I've been calling you for the past hour?!' Santana yelled at Quinn.

'Relax, I had a major case of diarrhea and I like to do the number two on my own toilet' Quinn calmly explained.

'Okay, too much information Quinnie. Now, I don't know what to wear!' Santana was searching through her closet like a crazy person looked for medication.

'San, relax. You could go naked and Brittany would still think you're the most beautiful person in the universe' Quinn chuckled, Brittany was too whipped for words.

'Of course she would like it if I went naked Quinn, she tried to hook up with me 6 days ago?' Santana was irritated to say the least, she needed to find the perfect outfit. She didn't need Quinn to say stuff she already knew.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Fine, I'll be serious now. How are you going to do your hair, make-up, nails and accessories?'

'My hair is going to be down with loose waves, my make-up light and natural, my nails are going to match my outfit so I don't know yet and I'm only going to wear earrings' Santana was nervous, what if Brittany thought she looked stupid or weird? Deep down she knew it wouldn't happen but she couldn't help but worry.

'Oooh I like it! And are you wearing heels or flats or what?' Quinn already knew Brittany was going to be drooling over Santana.

'I think I'm going to wear pumps, they make my ass and legs look amazing. I just don't know what color because I'm still waiting for your advise Fabray!' Santana was getting annoyed, she didn't want to talk about stuff she already figured out, she wanted to find the perfect outfit!

While Santana was thinking about ways to strangle Quinn, Quinn made her way to Santana's closet.

'OH MY GOD! Santana get over here, I've found the most perfect outfit!' Quinn yelled, shaking Santana from her murderous thoughts.

Santana quickly ran over to Quinn and cheered.

'This is perfect, thanks Quinnie and sorry for being a bit of a bitch...'

'That's okay San, now go and get ready you have only five hours left!' Quinn smiled when she saw Santana run towards the bathroom, those girls were something else.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter is going to be THE DATE! **

**It's not going to be up in two weeks because it's really hard to write. **

**Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm Dutch so screw me right? **

**Ideas for the date are appreciated! **

**Lots of Love, Adriana. XOXO 3**


End file.
